I Never Felt This Way Before
by animecutee13
Summary: Miako Tsukira is transferring to Ouran, payed by her friend's family, but she doesn't know. Tamaki's father offers her to work in the host club creating a bridge from her friends and her new found companions. Then what? Full of OC's for the single men.
1. Chapter 1

**animecutee13: I hope you enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN AND ITS CHARACTERS! BUT SURELY THE OC's WERE MINE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"What's your name again, pretty lass?" Mr. Yuzuru Suoh asked. He was the patriarch of the Suoh family and the chairman of the prestigious Ouran High School, where wealthy and well known students were being educated. He was pretty intimidating but you can saw him soften around pretty girls. He was glad that one of them visited his humbly office asking for scholarship.

"I'm Miako Tsukira sir," she bowed her head in respect.

"Well Tsukira-san, you are accepted in my school!" Mr. Suoh happily declared. Miako wanted to jump for joy but she remembered to behave because Mr. Suoh might change his mind seeing her behavior.

"You can start tomorrow," he said. She nodded but recalled she can't afford the uniform. She was down a bit.

"Mr. Suoh I'm sorry but I don't have uniform," she confessed. Mr. Suoh looked at her and felt sympathy.

"I can give you one," Mr. Suoh uttered. Miako brightened up.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course but in return you should do club activities after school," he muttered, "Let's say in the club of my son, Tamaki Suoh."

Miako nodded eagerly. "I'll do it!"

"Alright, I'll phone him," Mr. Suoh excused himself and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed his son's number and talked to him for a while.

Afterwards, he turned to her again.

"This will be your uniform," he said and his secretary came to Miako with the uniform. She accepted it and grinned.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Suoh!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he responded, "Now you go to the Third Music Room of the school and meet my son and the club's members."

Miako nodded and exited the office.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before  
**_

Miako wandered along the hallways of the school. The students were looking at her strangely but she decided to ignore them. Finally, she found the place she was looking for and entered it. When she opened the door, what she found was China. She was astounded.

"Welcome," the people in front of her greeted. They have an attractive smile in their places. She flushed.

"I'm looking for Mr. Tamaki Suoh," she uttered reluctantly.

"Not fair! Another pretty customer for him," the twins hollered in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Don't be jealous of my charm!" Tamaki said dramatically and approached Miako.

"What do you want, my princess?" Tamaki asked seductively. Miako froze on the spot.

_What's wrong with him?_...she thought.

"Are you Tamaki Suoh?" Miako questioned him after she regained her composture. Tamaki nodded.

"Your father sent me to you!" she uttered.

"My father?" he asked to himself. He thought hard and suddenly a light bulb lightened beside his head.

"Ah, another commoner who got scholarship like Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. Miako's brows twitched.

"Commoner, huh?" she repeated. Tamaki nodded. He had put an arm around her shoulder and made her face the whole host club members.

"This is Miako Tsukira, our new dog!" he introduced her. A vein popped on Miako's head.

"Now, a dog!" she tried to calm herself so she won't punch the son of the owner of the school. Who knows, she might be kicked out if she did that.

"Welcome to Host club, where we entertain females like you!" Tamaki added with a grin.

"I'll introduce the members," he uttered, "Starting with the vice president Kyouya Ootori, the cool type; the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type; Haruhi Fujioka, he doesn't have a type yet; Mitsukuni Haninozuka well known as Hani-sempai, the loli-shota type; Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori-sempai, the wild type; and lastly me Tamaki Suoh, the prince type."

Miako nodded. "Are you sure you are a prince type?" she asked Tamaki, "You don't look like one!"

Tamaki cried waterfalls and went to the corner. He stuck her point finger at the floor and a gloomy aura was emitting from him. He looked at Miako with his puppy eyes.

"Don't mind him Miako, he's just obnoxious!" Haruhi said and Tamaki cried louder.

"Change your clothes now, Miako. The dressing room is over there," Kyouya uttered with an evil grin in his face. Miako gulped and obeyed his orders.

**_I Never Felt This Way Before  
_**

"That man was scary," Miako heaved a sigh and unfastened the buttons of her dress. She was busy undressing when the door of the dressing room flung open.

"You're slow, aren't you finished yet?" one of the twins, Hikaru asked as he entered the room. Miako's mouth dropped open as she saw him smirk. She blushed.

"You pervert! Get out of here!" Miako shouted. Hikaru shrugged and walked towards the door.

Before exiting the room he said, "By the way nice body."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before  
**_

Miako was still fuming in anger when he exited the dressing room. She bumped into Haruhi and they both fell to the floor. Miako immediately got off and apologize.

"It's ok, I'm alright!" Haruhi said and smiled. Miako stared at her keenly.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Miako blurted out. Haruhi was stunned.

"W-What are you talking about, Miako?" Haruhi stammered.

"I'm not a fool! You are a girl! " Miako uttered, "Your eyes are big unlike boys and there's flatlands on your chest!"

"Flatlands?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Your breasts idiot," Miako answered. Haruhi flushed.

"Alright, I'm a girl! But please keep it a secret!" Haruhi begged. Miako nodded and grinned.

"If that's what you want," Miako said. Haruhi beamed at her.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

After the club activities, Miako was very tired. She had to endure the twins' pranks, games and tricks especially Hikaru who seemed enjoy making fun of her, Tamaki's childishness, Kyouya's seriousness, Hani's obsession of sweets and cute things and Mori's quietness. The only normal person in there was Haruhi. She sighed and continued to walk. She stumbled into a very dark hallway. She began to feel nervous.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a man with a black coat appeared.

"Want to join my Black Magic Club and acquire Beelzenef?" he asked showing the cat-puppet. Miako was frightened and started to run away leaving whoever person it is. She will never trade the Host Club for the Black Magic Club. Never in her whole life

* * *

**animecutee13: How was that! Wait for the next chapter! The other OC's will appear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**animecutee13: I'm sorry for the late update! I didn't revised it, sorry for that one also! Just bear with the story as it goes on it will be much better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN AND ITS CHARACTERS! BUT SURELY THE OC's WERE MINE.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was a lovely morning. The sun was shining brightly and Miako Tsukira was walking towards her classroom oblivious of the three people tailing her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked the twins, "We are practically stalking her!"

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan! We just need to get information! Information we say!" the twins answered harmoniously.

"Yeah right," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You simply want to tease Miako."

The twins smirked and both embraced Haruhi.

"You're really smart, Haruhi-chan!" they said in unity.

"Alright, just get off me!" Haruhi muttered dangerously. The two broke the hug and continued to follow Miako.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Miako was halfway to her classroom when she passed again the dark room she prayed all night to be gone. She almost got cold feet as once more, out from no where the guy with black hood appeared in the door.

"I see you came back for Beelzenef!" the guy remarked, "I suppose you want to join my club."

"No! I'm only passing by!" Miako laughed nervously.

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa," the strange guy introduced himself, "If you fancy being in my club."

_Not in a million years_...Miako thought as she walked away quickly.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Miako reached her classroom and was still frightened by her little encounter with Nekozawa and his cat-puppet, Beelzenef. She opened the door and greeted her best friend.

"Good morning Yukino!" Miako hollered. Yukino just gave her a blank look and returned to the book she was reading.

"Mou! Impassive as ever Yukino," Miako complained, "Just at least greet me!"

Yukino sighed and brought out a banner which reads:

GOOD MORNING, IDIOT.

Miako pouted and crossed her arms around her chest. Yukino smirked.

"That's not the proper way to greet a BEST FRIEND!" Miako shouted.

Yukino sighed again and gave Miako the but-you-said-just-at-least-greet-you-so-be-grateful look.

Miako groaned. "I'll teach you Yukino!" she said, "The proper way to greet a friend is--"

As she was speaking the door suddenly opened revealing a blonde girl followed by a boy with green hair.

"Good morning Miako and Yukino!" the girl yelled.

"...that's the way!" Miako immediately uttered and she turned to the girl who greeted and the boy behind her.

"Good morning, Umi and Keisuke!" Miako greeted them cheerfully. After that the door slid again subsequently followed by the cheers and shouts by the female population

Miako and Umi instantly perked up. They were curious by the sudden change of atmosphere around the girls of their classroom. Miako's eyes narrowed as she saw the sight of the twins and Haruhi. When they saw her, the twins smirked and Haruhi smiled anxiously.

"Hello Miako-chan!" the twins greeted her.

"Good morning Miako," Haruhi muttered.

"What the hell are you three doing in our classroom?" Miako shouted earning a gasp from the crowd.

"Checking on you," Hikaru smirked.

"I don't want to be checked by a pervert like you senpai," Miako uttered. Another gasp was heard. Umi decided to butt in. Yukino's eyes sharpened.

"What did he do to you Miako-chan?" Umi asked. Yukino pretended to read the book but actually she's eavesdropping.

"He sneaked into the dressing room when I was changing my clothes!" Miako revealed. Hikaru smirked.

"But it's not worth seeing," Hikaru said.

"But you said I had a nice body!" Miako muttered.

"Not now when I think about it," he smirked as he saw Miako's flushed face.

"That's enough of humiliating my best friend," Yukino spoke, "Miako who are they?"

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru," Miako said then continue, "And the other one is Haruhi Fujioka."

"So who's the pervert one?" Yukino asked glaring at the three.

"Hikaru-senpai," Miako answered, "The one at the right."

Yukino looked fiercely at Hikaru. He appears to be unaffected under her icy stare.

"I'm not Hikaru," he mumbled and point to the person beside him, "He is."

"No Yukino! The one at the left is Kaoru!" Miako bickered.

"And what makes you think that he is Kaoru and I am Hikaru," he questioned her.

"You can't fool my 100 eyesight! A pervert is always a pervert! And you are slight more aggressive than Kaoru!" Miako pointed at him. The twins were stunned but they quickly shrugged as if not caring that she recognized them.

"Miako is right," Haruhi said.

"Traitor," the twins murmured under their breath. Haruhi chuckled.

Afterwards, Yukino slowly went towards the twins. She stopped at front of them and raised her arms.

"You bastard," she muttered and swung her fist to Hikaru's face. He merely dodged it and the one who receive the blow was Kaoru. He collapsed at the floor and his nose was bleeding. Yukino stared at Kaoru blankly.

"I won't say sorry," Yukino muttered, "If you want to blame someone, blame your brother."

Kaoru held his bleeding nose. "It doesn't hurt! Your punch was soft! This nose bleed was from the heat," he said. Yukino shrugged.

Hikaru approached his brother and kneeled down.

"Are you ok Kaoru?" Hikaru cupped his brother's chin so he will face him.

"I'm fine Hikaru it doesn't hurt much," Kaoru said.

"Do you want me to carry you to the nurse's office?" he asked him.

"No! I'm fine as long as you're in my side!" Kaoru replied and pink hearts surrounded them.

"Moe, brotherly love is so cute!" the girls wailed. The twins smirked and both of them got to their feet.

Miako snorted in disgust. "Those idiots are really testing my temper!"

"Oh well, see you later!" the twins shouted and dragged Haruhi outside.

"I hope I won't!" Miako cried.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"But I really don't have much choice, haven't I?" Miako heaved a sigh, "I'm in this stupid club."

"Oh don't look so down Mi-chan!" Hani-senpai suddenly clung to Miako's arm, "In our summer vacation the Host Club planned to go to Kyo-chan's artificial swimming pool, isn't that great?"

"Swimming pool?" Miako screeched, "Really? Can I bring my friends?"

"Of course not," Hikaru said while Hani-senpai ran straight to Mori-senpai leaving the two of them together.

"Ugh! That's so boring!" Miako grumbled.

"Well, I can persuade everybody for you," Hikaru stated. Miako looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Can you do that?" Miako asked him. Hikaru nodded. On the instant, Miako brightened up.

"You're so great senpai! I never thought a stupid pervert like you can be cool sometimes," Miako remarked. Hikaru smirked.

"But not all my services are free! In exchange for letting your friends tag along, I want you to grant my 3 wishes!" Hikaru uttered. The smile on Miako's face faded.

"Just like I thought, a cunning idiot like you will never ever do good things without payment!" Miako accused.

"So, deal or no deal," Hikaru questioned her.

Miako sighed. "Alright, for the sake of my lovely summer with my friends I agree with the deal!"

"Ok. It's a deal! I can't wait for the summer vacation," Hikaru smirked and walked away from her.

Miako watched the retreating figure silently and thought:

_Did I make the right choice?_

**animecutee13: whoah! Chapter 2 finally finished! Wait for the next chapter! It would be interesting! Review if you want! **


	3. Chapter 3

**animecutee13: Hello! Another Chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 3:**

"This place never ceased to amaze me Kyouya!" Tamaki Suoh waltzed his way towards his self-proclaimed best friend, Kyouya Ootori. He was indeed happy.

"We've done many renovations in it ever since that fateful incident we have last time we were here," Kyouya explained while fixing his eye glasses, "It is now open to the public though we have this place to ourselves this day thanks to YOU."

"I'm glad you did this to me! You are really my god!" Tamaki jumped in joy. Kyouya sweat dropped.

"You are definitely an idiot who is easy to please," Kyouya muttered. Tamaki stopped and looked around.

"Oh, what is that?" Tamaki asked pointing to the other side.

"It was an adjacent swimming pool. It is also open for the public with the same facilities as this." Kyouya uttered. Tamaki nodded eagerly.

"I've got to show it to my daughter!" Tamaki remarked enthusiastically and started to search for Haruhi.

After a few minutes, he frantically grabbed Kyouya's shoulder and shook it violently.

"My daughter is missing!" Tamaki cried, "You have to send your men to look for her."

"Oh, she is with the twins and the girls," Kyouya replied nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tamaki shouted.

"Well, did you ask?" Kyouya shrugged.

"No! My precious daughter would be devoured by the twin wolves!" Tamaki screeched.

Kyouya sweat dropped. "What creature do you think Hikaru and Kaoru are?"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"What a wonderful place!" Miako Tsukira gasped as she saw the artificial beach.

"Amazing! You've brought a tropical beach to Japan!" Umi Mikura hollered. Yukino Kisume just yawned.

"Girls, we've prepared the swimsuits for you," Kaoru called to them.

"Oh no! Here is the thing I hate most!" Haruhi exclaimed. The twins smirked.

"Don't be nervous Haruhi-chan! Our maids will be gentle," Hikaru smirked.

The twins snapped their fingers and two ladies came rushing in then dragged the girls inside a room. The twins smiled evily.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"These swimsuits are way too revealing!" Miako complained.

"It's embarrassing," Umi blushed. Yukino heaved a sigh.

"But no worries, my friends!!" Umi grinned then pulled out t-shirts and shorts from her back. (A/U: Umi can pull anything from her back, its an anime thing, wth it's a fanfiction.)

"So my guess was right, you really are a girl.",Yukino said. (A/U: Yukino is a genius.)

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Hikaru and Kaoru were still waiting for the girls to come out when Tamaki appeared.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what did you do to my precious daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"We've done nothing wrong," the twins smirked evilly.

"I don't believe you," Tamaki sniffed, "My precious daughter was definitely devoured by the two evils!"

"I'm perfectly fine senpai," Haruhi suddenly popped in. The twins looked at them excitedly and jaw dropped. The girls were wearing t-shirts and shorts.

"Where are the swimsuits?" the twins asked harmoniously.

"Underneath this attire," Miako smiled, "Disappointed, aren't we senpai-tachi?"

"My precious daughter," Tamaki went to hug Haruhi but she avoided it. He cried waterfalls.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Umi and Miako hastily took off the t-shirts and shorts then jumped to the swimming pool with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"If they will take them off afterwards, they shouldn't have worn it in the first place," Yukino grunted and sat down in a stool.

"Why aren't you swimming, Ms. Yukino Kisume?" a manly voice beside him asked. She turned around and saw Kyouya reading a ook.

"It is none of your business Mr. Nosy Eyeglasses-kun." ,Yukino muttered.

Suddenly they heard a scream. "What was that?", Umi asked.

"Maybe they turned on the switch for big waves," Kyouya said, "But I think everybody is safe."

Yukino searched for any signs that Miako got off from the swimming pool. Normally, she will rush to her because of fright. She caught glimpse of her and swam to her aid.

She swam to the surface. Because of the strong current her grip to Miako's arm loosened.

"Hitachiin," she shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru came in an instant with worried faces etched on their face.

"Pull Miako, hurry up!" she ordered. Without a word the two helped Miako. Yukino's gripped loosened and her will to resist against the water current crumbled. She allowed herself to be carried by it to nowhere.

"Hey look-!", Kaoru shouted," I'll follow her later."

Hikaru got Miako to his arms and laid her still. He performed the CPR and Miako's eyes fluttered open. She coughed many times.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. Miako nodded and looked around.

"Where's Yukino?" she asked. Everybody stared at her sadly.

"We don't know. She saved you and was carried away by the strong current," Haruhi said. Miako's eyes widened as saucers. She stood up wobbly and went towards the swimming pool.

"I'll find her," she attempted to jump to the swimming pool but Hikaru hold her still.

"Let go!",Miako cried.

'Don't be an idiot! We will find her, so just rest!" Hikaru shouted.

"But--" Miako was cutted off by Hikaru's fingers.

"We will find her," Kaoru popped in and smiled, "So don't worry. I saw where she drifted."

"Then go now!", Miako ordered him.

"Gosh, is there such a type like best friend –ly love?", Kaoru whined. He ran to where Yukino drifted.

"Hikaru carry her to the infirmary," Tamaki ordered. Hikaru nodded and scooped Miako into his arms.

"Be a good girl and obey me. After all I performed a CPR to save your life," Hikaru smirked. Miako flushed.

"Hikaru-senpai you idiot! You're such a pervert!" Miako screeched.

Hikaru grinned and strode towards the infirmary.

**animecutee13: How was that? There! No more poop in.. Review if you want! Thanks for the reviews! I wonder what happened to Yukino? Don't worry she's alive. Until next chapter, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**animecutee13: Yo. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 4:**

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Are you alright?", a black-haired boy asked as he approached a drenched girl at the sandy shores of the artificial beach.

"Oi!", he felt her arm which was cold. He held her and performed CPR. Little did he know Kaoru was already running towards him.

"w-who are you?" Yukino sputtered, " Where am I?" Her eyesight was still blurry. The guy smirked at her.

"Yo! I'll take over from here. Thanks for that, man." Kaoru carried her.

"Whatever you say, she's all yours." The black-haired guy bid goodbye.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked her while walking towards the infirmary,

"I'm fine." She managed to cough out.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Yukino!", Miako jumped out of her bed, "How'd you find her, Kaoru-senpai?"

"Oh, well, some guy did CPR on her at the other side of the beach." He answered.

"Ah souka souka. Now that we know she's fine, we're off. C'mon." Hikaru signaled Miako to follow him. Yukino stood up immediately. The three were surprised.

"Heh? Me?" Miako asked as she put on some clothes.

"Yes you, idiot." He answered.

"Where are you taking her, you pervert?!" Yukino sneered.

"Somewhere." Hikaru smirked." Now, come now my lackey!"

"Whoa, did I miss something here, brother?" Kaoru smirked.

"Miako, don't tell me you'll go with that colossal jerk!" Yukino grumbled.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to." Miako pouted as she followed him. He put his arm around her and winked at the two left behind.

Yukino and Kaoru stared at each other mischievously and smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell yeah." Yukino replied as she grabbed Kaoru's hand and dashed out.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Ne, baka! Stop!" Miako shoved him.

"Stop what? You do realize you need to follow whatever I want right?" he smirked and let her go." First wish, I want you to follow my orders!"

"I think you made that clear idiot. Where are we going anyway?" Miako glared at the man in front of her.

"Whatever. Hop on." He told her as he hopped on his motorcycle.

"N-no way! I might die!" Miako complained.

"Oh don't be such a baby 'cuz you aren't. Let's go, coward." Hikaru persuaded her.

"Fine! You better take that back if I get off that thing alive!" Miako hopped on behind Hikaru.

….

"How are we supposed to follow that?!" Kaoru crouched beside Yukino.

"We run." Yukino answered calmly." You up for it, Hitachiin?"

…..

"AaaaaaaaaaAaaah!!!" Miako shrieked.

"What're you screaming for? I just started the ride. Idiot." Hikaru laughed at her.

"That was just p-practice! Duuh!" Miako blushed in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Whatever. Here we go, hold on tight.." Hikaru warned her and gave her a helmet.

"Umm.. o-okay." She trembled and pinched Hikaru's shirt.

"You'll fall with that you know. Like this…" He took her hands and placed them around his torso. Then , the ride started.

"GwwaAaaaaaaaaAaaaaahH!" Miako shrieked as her grip got tighter. She could hear his heartbeat and even smell him.

_Weird.. He smells like cologne, but we just got out of the pool….! _She thought, _wait! Snap out Miako! Focus. Rich people always have cologne-like sweat._

He just laughed at her as they made a curve. She felt his laugh vibrate through his back. "..Umm.. Im starting to like this…?" She blushed.

"We're here scaredy-cat. Did you enjoy hugging my back?" he smirked as he got off.

"w-what are you saying Hikaru- senpai?!! I did not enjoy." Miako looked away and strode far away from him.

……

"Whew. I am exhausted!!" Kaoru huffed.

"Same here, Hitachiin." Yukino

said taking a deep breath.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Do my project." He ordered her.

"What the-! We're only 2 blocks away from the beach and we rode a motorcycle?!" Miako cried while gazing out the window.

"I like doing things with style." Hikaru smirked. "Do my project. You just have to draw me. Portrait style."

"Why me?" Miako pouted and started sketching.

……..

"What?! They only came here to do a stupid project?! I am off." Yukino said in an irritated voice." Your brother's a jerk."

"Well, like he said. He's always doing things with style. I'll walk you back." Kaoru offered with a smile.

"Fine." She smiled.

….

(In Hikaru's head.)

I'm still suffering a heartache. From Haruhi. Who else? Tamaki? Of course not. I'm pretty sure Haruhi likes him. And tono likes her. And for me? Who?… I wonder if I can find a girl that'll help me forget my former crush.. – catches a glimpse of Miako, in a nice view-. Her, perhaps?…. –thinks- .. Maybe. I mean, there's definitely nothing wrong with her. Well, whatever! The end of that.

"Ne, why are you staring?!" Miako questioned him with a blushing face.

"Well you're staring to, idiot!" Hikaru shot back.

"I'm drawing you. So I should be. Here. It's done." She shoved him the drawing.

"What the-!! Are you kidding me?" Hikaru bickered as his eyes landed on the awful drawing.

"That's the back! Turn it around. I expect that you like it…?" Miako smiled cheerily. Hikaru just smirked and mumbled," Very acceptable girl.."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee13: Heyoooo! I made this one long. I filled it with Hikaru and Miako moments, If you don't mind. =) well! Ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 5:**

"Man! That was long and tiring! Right, Yukino?" Kaoru turned to see Yukino emitting dark auras around her. He jumped away in fright.

"I will kill him," Yukino muttered and added, "How dare he make my best friend run errands for his pleasure!"

"Don't worry about it! He's like a little devil! He loves playing pranks!" Kaoru explained while sweating profusely.

"I wonder who the real devil between us is," Yukino smiled dangerously.

_Dear brother, don't bother to come back_…Kaoru thought.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Kyouya! You'll really do it for me!" Tamaki hugged his self-proclaimed best friend while eyeing the stock of firewood in front of him. Kyouya's eyebrows twitched in frustration and then sighed.

"We can have a bonfire tonight!" Tamaki jumped in joy, "Hail Kyouya! Not only he's my god but also my sun and moon!"

"I guess I'm promoted. Not only I'm his god but also his sun and moon," Kyouya tried to smile but failed miserably.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Night comes. Everybody gathered around the bonfire. All have dejected expressions on their faces. Why? The great Tamaki-sama screamed and ran like a fool around their rooms to wake them up.

"What the hell? We're already sleeping, Milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused as they yawned. Their shirts hanged loosely and were not yet buttoned.

"We're already tired~!" Hani-senpai rubbed his eyes cutely. Mori-senpai followed behind.

"I want to sleep," Umi grumbled.

"My hand ached for making a stupid portrait so please I want to rest!" Miako mumbled. Hikaru smirked at the angry Yukino. He made his way towards Miako.

"How great to see you suffer, my lackey!" Hikaru chuckled as he leaned down in front of Miako's face. She blushed and turned away. Hikaru smirked and pulled Miako's chin to face him again. He neared his lips to her ears.

"I enjoyed your company very much lackey," he whispered and bit Miako's ears softly. She flushed like a ripe tomato and pushed Hikaru away. He laughed. Yukino passed by and stepped in Hikaru's foot. Hikaru hopped in one foot.

"Itai--! What was that for?" He glowered. Yukino glared at him and was about to attack him when Tamaki interfered.

"Listen! We will have a bonfire!" Tamaki shouted, "So great, right?"

Everybody sighed and turned their backs on him.

"PASS!" they yelled and walked away.

"What? Kyouya! Do something!" Tamaki sent his famous puppy eyes in Kyouya's direction.

"Whoever joins will get Haruhi's middle school pictures and Miako's baby pictures," he announced. Everybody stopped on their tracks. Haruhi and Miako's mouth fell open.

"Don't use our pictures!" both of them hollered.

"Deal!" Everybody accepted.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"These marshmallows and hotdogs are delicious!" Miako smiled happily as she ate the piece Yukino gave her.

"Damn right! I was prepared to kill him if only that Suoh guy hadn't shouted," Yukino complained. Miako sweat dropped.

"He was annoying as hell!" Yukino frowned.

"Let's play a game~!" Tamaki bounced up and down in excitement.

"See. What I mean? I am not suited here." Yukino fumed while pointing at Tamaki.

"What game? Milord," Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"A person will spin the bottle and when it stops to a particular person, that person will be your partner and play the game "One night in heaven"!" Tamaki explained, "Then we'll spin the bottle again to decide in what place!"

"That's interesting," the twins snickered playfully.

"I'll spin first!" Tamaki said.

-----HERE'S THE RESULT OF THE GAME-----

Tamaki and Haruhi—Closet

Kyouya and Umi—Bedroom

Hikaru and Miako—Bathroom

Kaoru and Yukino—Balcony

Keisuke and Renge—Garage

Hani and Mori—Storage

"I'm with my precious daughter!" Tamaki cheered.

"I'm very unlucky," Haruhi smiled forcefully.

"Whatever," Kyouya muttered.

"Why him?" Umi cried

"Guess we're always stuck together," Hikaru smirked and looked at Miako.

"I'm…I don't know what to say," Miako heaved a sigh and looked away.

"We're partners I think," Kaoru laughed nervously as she eyed Yukino.

"…"

"I never thought I was actually here," Keisuke mumbled.

"Yeah! That stupid author wasn't paying much attention to us!" Renge screeched.

"We're together~!" Hani-senpai smiled to Mori-senpai.

"…"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Tamaki and Haruhi**_

"My precious daughter, are you having fun?" Tamaki asked the girl in front of him. She didn't answer and just glared at him. The lights weren't on but he could feel her glare pierce his skin.

"Are you angry?" He cried waterfalls.

"Stop it senpai! You're going to drown us! It's bad enough that we're in this tiny closet," Haruhi told him.

"Is it my fault?" He asked again.

"Yes, Definitely your fault!" she answered, "You made this stupid game and you're bad at spinning the bottle.

"I'm sorry," He sniffed, "I won't do it ever again!"

"Forgiven. It's dark here!" Haruhi said while feeling the air for the light switch, which was a string.

"I'll find the switch-!" He accidentally pulled Haruhi's hand and also accidentally planted a kiss on her cheek.

"… Forget the lights. I'm sleeping, Oyasumi.." Haruhi mumbled with a blush and sat at a corner, hiding her smile.

" ….So-orry..?" Tamaki barely answered. He was too happy and melted.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Kyouya and Umi**_

"I can't believe it!" Umi exclaimed, "He's already asleep once he hit the bed!"

Kyouya moaned and shifted his position facing Umi. She blushed. Without glasses, Kyouya was very stunning.

"I'm going to melt!" Umi murmured and slumped on the bed beside Kyouya. She scrutinized Kyouya's face. He suddenly hugged her.

"Pillow," he mumbled, "So soft."

"W-What," Umi stammered and turned redder, "I'm not your pillow!"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Hikaru and Miako**_

"Where the hell can we sleep in here?!" Miako shouted.

"Lower your voice, idiot," Hikaru sighed, "We can sleep in the bathtub and cuddle together in the towel!"

_Cuddle together_…Miako thought and blushed.

"Don't look at me with your sick eyes," Hikaru said with furrowed eyes.

"You're the one who's looking at me!" Miako yelled, "And besides we can't cuddle together you perverted senpai!"

"Fine then, I am going to sleep in the bathtub and have the towel," he announced, "Find a suiting place for you."

"What! You're not going to give it to me?" Miako roared. Hikaru waved and lounged in the bathtub.

"Whatever!" Miako sneered and sat in the floor.

----After 1 hour----

Hikaru went to Miako and saw her sleeping in the floor.

"Idiot," he muttered and carried her, "You're such a stubborn loser."

He placed her in the bathtub and tucked her under the towel. He sat down and looked at her face. He ruffled his hair.

_You're such an idiot! Don't gawk at her_...He talked to himself.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Kaoru and Yukino**_

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"I'm going to jump from this balcony," Yukino said nonchalantly, "Though it may hurt me."

"Are you stupid? This is the 3rd floor!" Kaoru hollered.

"I don't want to be with you," she muttered, "I'm going back to my room."

She leapt but Kaoru held her hand tightly.

"Let go!" Yukino shouted.

"I won't! Hang on!" Kaoru yelled and managed to pull her. He lost his balance and both of them stumbled in the floor. Their eyes met. Kaoru was blushing furiously.

"Let go now, you idiot!" Yukino said. They stood up and Yukino went to the corner.

"Don't come near here!" She told him. He nodded and went far from her. He was shivering although he wore pajamas. He looked at Yukino and saw her wearing a jacket.

"What? You have a jacket?" Kaoru asked.

"…"

"H-Hey…A-answer me," He stuttered because of the cold. Yukino watched him with observant eyes.

"Come here," She ordered to him. He obediently went to her.

"I'll let you share my jacket," she offered to him.

"Really?!" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"Only if you let me know of your brother's plans to Miako," She said. He nodded eagerly.

"Then sit down beside me," She told him. He sat down and put the jacket around him too.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Keisuke and Renge**_

"What are you doing?" Keisuke asked.

"I'm fixing my high powered motor," Renge answered, "Lately; I can't butt in the scenes."

Keisuke made an "O" in his mouth. Renge observed him.

"By the way, who are you? Why am I here with you?" Renge asked.

"Am I that inconspicuous?" Keisuke sweat dropped.

"Well, I didn't notice you at all!" She shouted. Keisuke dropped his head.

"I'm your partner in this game," Keisuke sighed, "Forget it; I'll just help you in fixing that thing. I may not look like it but I'm good in this field."

"Alright!" She smiled.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Hani and Mori**_

"Mitsukuni, sleep well. Don't forget to brush your teeth." Mori-senpai said. He looked at Hani-senpai and he was already fast asleep. He sighed.

"I can't really predict him."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee13: It's pretty long too. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter would be interesting too…I wonder what will happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 6:**

Umi opened her eyes and found herself locked in the arms of Kyouya. His face was only one inch away from her. His hot breath trickled her warm face. She watched him slowly open his eyes and stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked yawning and slowly unlocked his arms around her. She flushed ten shades of red and jumped away from him as far away as possible. She clasped her hands in her chest in sheer panic. He had put on his glasses and recognized Umi.

"Oh it's you," Kyouya simply uttered.

"Don't "oh it's you" me!" Umi hollered while mimicking Kyouya and then continued, "Don't go around hugging people as if they are your own pillows! You bloody pervert!"

Kyouya scratched his head, "Did I really do that?"

A vein popped in Umi's head and her eye brows were twitching. "Just forget I said something," she told him. He shrugged his shoulders and got off from the bed. He went to the door and opened it casually.

"It's open!" Umi gasped.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Kyouya rolled his eyes.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Umi dashed to the balcony and opened it. She found Yukino and Kaoru under the same jacket. Kaoru's head was leaning to Yukino. Umi smiled at the scene. She walked to the couple and slightly woke them up.

"Yukino-chan, Kaoru-san!" Umi shook Yukino. She stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed that it was morning and abruptly stood up. Kaoru's head meet the floor in a loud crash.

"It hurts! Yukino! You didn't have to do that to wake me up!" he complained and looked around. He can't find her everywhere.

"Sorry but she left a little while ago," Umi chuckled.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked and bowed his head.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Miako woke up and realized that she was sleeping in the bathtub. She wondered why.

_How did I end up here? Did I walk my way up here? Did I cuddle up with senpai?_...She blushed at the thought and shrugged it off. She climbed out from the bathtub and rubbed her eyes.

"Good thing you're now awake," she heard a voice in front of her. She adjusted her blurry vision and looked at the direction of the voice. She was surprised to find Hikaru half naked in front of her. He was only wearing a towel below his waist.

"Stop staring at me like you're going to eat me up idiot," Hikaru smirked.

"I'm not staring at your hot body! I never did, didn't I?" Miako blushed and glanced away.

"That's an understatement. You're staring at my body now and you actually said that it's hot," Hikaru cupped Miako's chin and made her face him.

"I didn't say that your hot body is hot!" Miako denied.

"Bingo! You said it again," Hikaru chuckled, letting her go and maintained a good distance away from her. Miako looked at him with question in her eyes. She started to walk towards him.

"Hikaru-senpai, Why did you-?" Miako slipped in the unknown soap at the floor. "How come there's soap here," She yelled, closing her eyes and prepared for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and raised her head just to find Hikaru beneath her groaning in pain

"Hi-karu-senpai," she blushed as their eyes met.

"Are you alright? It would really hurt if you hit the floor," he told her.

"Yeah," she agreed to him, "Thanks senpai!" she smiled.

He smirked and both of them were still in that position, lost in their own world.

"Just don't think dirty thoughts while staring at my HOT body," he smirked.

"I'm so not, you perverted freak," she fumed.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Miako!" Yukino shouted and saw both of them still in that position. Yukino shook in anger.

"What do you think both of you are doing?" she asked them.

"N-nothing," Miako stuttered and got off from Hikaru.

"Don't act like it's nothing idiot," Hikaru smirked and Miako blushed. Yukino sent her famous glare to Hikaru who felt shivers in his spine.

"I-It's really nothing Yukino," Miako stammered, nudging Hikaru in his stomach with her elbows. Then silence engulfed the three of them until someone's frantic voice broke it.

"Everyone, Milord is missing!" Kaoru shouted, panting heavily and then added, "Along with Haruhi-chan!"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Everybody gathered around the pool and in their casual clothes. Kyouya stood in the middle of the group and finished his call with his family's elite guards.

"We're going to split into pairs and find them now," Kyouya said and continued, "Here's the draw lots to determine our partners."

"You're very methodical and systematic Kyouya-senpai," the twins chorused, "Though the draw lots seemed so childish!"

Kyouya scowled at them. The twins sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"We didn't say anything!" they hollered harmoniously.

-Here's the result of the pairing-

Kyouya and Keisuke

Hikaru and Miako

Kaoru and Renge

Mori-senpai and Umi

Hani-senpai and Yukino

"Keisuke Tomichi, classmate and friend of Miako. Your rich aunt paid for your school expenses and that's why you're able to attend in this school," Kyouya said while fixing his eyeglasses and then added, "Say hi to your aunt for me."

"Ah, yes?" Keisuke hesitantly answered.

"You're still stuck with me, my dearest lackey!" Hikaru leered. Miako puffed her cheeks cutely.

"I'm still unlucky today," Miako mumbled.

"So I'm with Renge," Kaoru muttered and sneaked a disappointing glance towards Yukino. She was wearing an I-don't-care attitude. He heaved a sigh.

"Kaoru-sama! I'm in your care today!" Renge rejoiced and cling at Kaoru's arm.

"Hi," Umi meekly greeted.

"…"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Kyouya and Keisuke**_

"I'm surprised you know me," Keisuke said.

"I don't actually know you. But I know your aunt pretty well because she's kind of famous in the world of technology and gadgets," Kyouya told him.

"So basically you just know my aunt?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes and I wanted to meet her. Could you set up a meeting between her and me?" Kyouya replied.

"I will try," Keisuke said.

"You better be," Kyouya smiled dangerously. Keisuke sweat dropped.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Hikaru and Miako**_

"Milord, Haruhi-chan where are you?" Hikaru shouted frantically.

"Tamaki-senpai! Haruhi-senpai!" Miako hollered with him. Then she tripped into some big rock and grazed her knee.

"Ouch!" she cried. Hikaru turned in her direction and frowned. He ran to her. He crouched down to her side.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"I tripped," Miako answered.

"You're such a klutz," Hikaru shook his head and got his handkerchief. He had put it around Miako's wound.

"There! All done," Hikaru said and turned his back at her.

"What?" Miako was confused.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you throughout the way," Hikaru replied.

"B-but-" Miako stuttered. She was cut off by Hikaru who held both of her arms to encircle it in his neck and he held her for a piggy back ride.

"Don't be stubborn," Hikaru stood and then continued, "Hold on tight!"

"Hikaru-sanpai," she mumbled. She breathed in his scent. It was cool and refreshing.

_He smells nice…It was comforting_…Miako thought and unconsciously tighten her hold in Hikaru's neck. He smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he whispered.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee13: I updated it again! Yahoo for me! So we'll know what will happen to the other pairs in the next chapter! Stay tuned all right and it will be exciting chapter for a certain pair. I wonder who it will be.**

For sweetgingerbreadgirl: ummm really? It's just that we've thought of this story a long time ago. And we've made several drafts about it and didn't get to publish it because we were so busy with school here at the Philippines. And school here is a real bummer I tell you! Hehe I swear. Well, I won't change the story. :D I don't wanna waste all we've worked hard for even though the story doesn't rock much. Hahah. But thank you for informing us. That was kind of you! Bye! Hope to be your friend :)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 7:**

_**Mori-senpai and Umi**_

"Ano, did you ever think that you're walking way too fast?" Umi shouted at Mori-sanpai. She was waiting for an answer that never came so she sighed.

"You're way too far, 5 meters I think." Umi hollered once again. But still there was no answer from him. She was eagerly hoping for him to slow down and walked with her pace but she was wrong when he didn't even glance at her.

_I'm already tired_…she thought as she sluggishly bent down and put her hand in her knees. She panted heavily and sat in a rock beside a pond.

"I was very unfortunate. First, I was partnered with the most conniving bastard in the whole world and was stuck with him in a room all night. And now I'm with the most thoughtless dopey in the whole universe," she groaned. Suddenly, she felt being lifted up from the rock and into the strong arms of Mori-senpai.

"Wha-? Mori-san!" she yelled practically in his ears. She felt him flinched.

"You're too slow Mikura-san," He grunted. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Did you ever think that you're just walking way too fast so I can't catch up with you?" Umi asked.

"No," he answered. Umi shook her head in disbelief.

"You're hopeless," she mumbled. Then they heard a loud growl beside them. They turned their head towards it and saw crocodiles coming out from the pond. Umi stiffened.

"Even you're hopeless I certainly hope you know when is the time to run," Umi screeched.

"I know," Mori-senpai muttered under his breath. Umi smiled in relief. But her smile disappeared when Mori-senpai didn't even run but instead he just walked casually. She hit his head.

"Then why aren't you running?" she screeched.

"Those crocodiles are not even dangerous," he hissed.

"What? Not dangerous you say? They were—"she was cut off when a pair of crocodiles opened their mouth and attacked them.

"Run! Run! I don't want to die!" Umi screamed. She closed her eyes. She felt she was being swung back and forth. Then the movements stopped.

"Am I dead? I died. I'm dead," she cried as she opened her eyes. Her tears trickled down her face.

"You're alive," she heard Mori-senpai spoke to her. She looked at his face that was unbelievably close to her. She blushed and brushed his face away from her.

"What happened to the crocodiles?" she shouted.

"I knocked them out," he answered.

"Knocked them out?" she was confused and her eyes caught the miserable fate of the crocodiles. They were piled up in the corner and were unconscious.

"Just what the hell did you do to them?" she gasped.

"I kicked them," he replied.

"Impossible," she mumbled and he just shrugged and put her down gently on the ground.

"Where the heck are they anyway? I've wasted like, um, 50 minutes of my life already!?" she snorted while walking backwards as she was facing him," I don't wanna break it to you but I don't think they're--!"

"Watch it." A voice said directly behind her, its tone was accusing, "Can't you even face where you're walking?" He shoved Umi to his side.

"Ehem. If you had ¼ of your brain, um, you'd figure out before I count to three that that trip was not on purpose, meaning, ACCIDENTAL." Umi emphasized and straightened her posture.

"Tch, I will not argue with a girl, completely and absolutely below my own standards," Kyouya snorted and turned his back on her then he waved dismissively.

"Hey! We're still talking! Don't turn your back on me, you disrespectful wrench!" Umi sneered while her nose and ears flared up as she glared furiously behind his back. "And please state your reason for being mad!"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Hani-senpai and Yukino**_

"Ne, Yuki-chan?" Hani-senpai called to Yukino.

"What?" she answered irritably.

"Do you like sweets and cute things?" he asked him.

"I don't like them. They disgust me," she answered.

"Then I'll accompany you to the bakery and bear shop later," he said cheerfully. Yukino raised her eyebrow.

"Did I just tell you that I don't like them?" she told him.

"Yes," he chirped and added, "But I know girls were fond of them. And you're one of them too. You're just hiding it."

"Beg to differ because I do not," she replied.

"Aw, come and take a look at my Usa-chan and you'll change you're mind," he insisted. She scowled but looked anyway. She flushed ten shades of red.

_It's kinda cute…NO!! It's not CUTE!!_...Yukino thought.

"It's not cute!" she uttered, looking away and then continued, "Let's just keep on searching for Suoh and forget about this whole nonsense things."

A few moments later, teardrops were falling from the clouds.

"It's going to rain. Let's go find a shed," she said to Hani-senpai. He nodded and ran to her but he stepped on the soft land. It was crushing down with him.

"Mitsukuni!" she shouted.

"Don't come here!" he roared but it was too late. Together, they fell to the pit.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

_**Renge and Kaoru**_

"Hey, weather's nice, huh?" her eyelashes brushed against Kaoru's arm and she clung to him, unexpectedly.

"Yeah," He shuddered as he pulled away from Renge. He faintly pushed her to the side but she dramatically and slowly reeled to the ground. Then at the same time, water from the skies dropped little by little.

"The sky is crying as well as my heart. You should embrace me so the sun will shine all over again and my heart will smile once more," she smiled sweetly. Kaoru froze. His eyebrows were twitching and he wobbly walked away.

"Kaoru-kun, do you and the host club hate me that much?! Why are you all running away from me!?" Renge cried and followed Kaoru. He sprinted and she ran too.

"Why are you following me, idiot?!" he vexed.

"Because you're running, duh!" she stated as a matter-of-factly.

He looked around for an escape and saw a waiting shed near a Sakura Tree. He went there and looked for a hiding place.

"Kaoru, What are you doing here?" A voice said and he anxiously turned around to face the stranger. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you milord," Kaoru muttered. And then his eyes widened.

"Milord! You're here!" Kaoru shouted.

"Well, we're strolling until it suddenly rain so we stayed here!" Tamaki fidgeted nervously.

"More like we're lost because of somebody," Haruhi glared towards Tamaki. He cried waterfalls and stayed at the corner, poking at the mushrooms that suddenly grow there.

"I agreed with you Haruhi-chan! His sense of direction is ZERO," Kaoru winked at Haruhi. Tamaki cried even more.

"And because of stupidity, he forgot his cell phone in the rest house!" Haruhi muttered. Kaoru nodded knowingly. Tamaki's world shuttered.

"Speaking of cell phones, I need to contact Kyouya-senpai and let him know that I've found you," Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded. Kaoru flipped his cell phone and dialed Kyouya's number.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Yukino and Hani-senpai stared at their crushed cell phones. Yukino frowned.

"We have no way to contact them," Yukino murmured.

"No way," Hani-senpai cried, "But it is dark in here!"

"We have no other choice!" Yukino looked at the spot they've fall from and the ground above it, "We've fall for about 10 meters deep."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee13: It has been long since I've updated. Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**animecutee: here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 8:**

Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi and Renge were playing poker when the others arrived.

"High Card," Renge muttered and brought down her cards, "Damn I lost again!"

"Straight," Haruhi said and took down her own set of cards. It has Queen Spades, Jack Spades, ten Hearts, nine Hearts and eight Diamonds. Tamaki grinned.

"Not bad. But I have Full House," Tamaki muttered. He has number three in spade, heart and diamond; he also has six in diamond and heart. Kaoru smirked.

"Royal flush," Kaoru shouted. He has one Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten in spade.

"Wow! You've won five consecutive times!" Haruhi praised.

"Good job brother," Hikaru patted Kaoru's back. They grinned wider.

"Now everybody's here, let's go!" Kaoru said and stood up. While standing, some cards fall down. It has Aces, Kings, Queens and other high ranking cards.

"You cheater!" Tamaki, Haruhi and Renge hollered. The twins did a high-five and put their tongue out.

"I can't contact Kisume-san," Kyouya uttered.

"I can't contact Mitsukuni too," Mori said as he slipped in a puddle of water and banged his head in the pillar.

"Is he that worried?" Umi's eyebrows twitched.

"We have to find them," Miako told them. The others nodded.

"Then the ones who can find them will get Haruhi's pictures," Tamaki suggested.

"Bubuu! We don't want Haruhi's pictures for today!" the twins chorused, "How about a date with someone we like?"

"That's not bad also," Tamaki said.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre:**

Tamaki found Hani-senpai and Yukino. He asked Haruhi for a date and she accepted it. They were in a beach, watching the sunset together.

"You're great Tamaki-senpai! You've found Hani-senpai and Yukino-san!" Haruhi said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Tamaki blushed.

"I always wanted to be alone with Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi muttered.

"Alone with me?" Tamaki became redder as usual and hugged Haruhi.

**End of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

"Let's do this!" Tamaki shouted with burning spirit.

"It's bright, Milord!" the twins hollered harmoniously.

"Somehow I'm not into this," Haruhi murmured.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Yukino-chan!" Miako, Umi and Keisuke shouted.

"Hani-senpai!" Tamaki, Renge and the twins yelled. Kyouya was just sitting and reading his books. He let his men find the missing people. Mori-senpai was looking everywhere.

"I'll look here Hikaru!" Kaoru waved at his brother and went to the opposite path. He came upon a soft ground which is oddly slanted.

_A landslide? Did Hani-senpai and Yukino fall from here?_...Kaoru thought. He shrugged it off. He was about to continue his search when he heard voices from below the pit.

"It's dark in here!" a cute voice cried.

_Hani-senpai?_...Kaoru's eyebrows raised.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" a cold voice said.

_Definitely Yukino_…Kaoru thought and flipped his cell phone.

"Better call for help," he muttered.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Kyouya's men managed to rescue Hani-senpai and Yukino out of the pit.

"Yukino! I was worried!" Miako cried.

"Don't cry, silly. I'm still alive," Yukino said in her usual impassive tone.

"Are you alright? Any injuries?" Miako asked.

"I'm alright, I don't have injuries!" Yukino answered.

"So that means Kaoru won. He will go on a date with whoever he chooses," Hikaru smirked.

"I choose Yukino," Kaoru said.

"Yukino?" Hikaru shouted and went towards Kaoru.

"Have you gone mad? Why will you date that demon?" Hikaru whispered.

"I just want to. She's interesting," Kaoru whispered back. Hikaru sighed.

"It can't be helped," Hikaru said and faced Yukino, "Oi, Yukino! You heard that right? You'll have to go on a date with him. He's your savior after all."

"I never agreed in the whole concept of this game. I never asked for his help in the first place," Yukino gave a stern look towards Hikaru.

"This girl is not even grateful," a vein popped in Hikaru's head.

"Ne, Yukino! Can you just go on a date with Kaoru-senpai? Pretty please?" Miako said with her puppy eyes. Yukino looked at Miako. She sighed.

"I understand. Just one time," Yukino agreed. Miako cheered.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Hey, I understand that you're her best friend," Hikaru said and then continued, "But why the hell are you here?"

"I'm curious. It's the first time I'll see Yukino date a guy you know," Miako replied, "Oh be quiet will you? We'll get noticed!"

Hikaru and Miako hide in the bushes. They were wearing disguises so they could follow Yukino and Kaoru in their date.

"What about you?" Miako asked.

"Well, it's the first time Kaoru asked a date with a girl. Normally, it's the other way around," Hikaru answered and added, "And he never had a girlfriend before. So I'm curious on how he would handle his date."

"No girlfriend? But you people are good in bewitching people!" Miako said.

"Bewitching? Don't tell me you've fallen in my charm too," Hikaru smirked. Miako blushed and looked away.

"Don't misunderstand. I just state what I witness everyday in the club," Miako uttered.

"But the same goes with the demon right? She also has the looks to bewitch people. Why on earth she doesn't have a boy friend?" Hikaru wondered.

"Don't tell me you're interested in Yukino!" Miako murmured. Hikaru poked her forehead.

"I wouldn't be interested with a demon, you know. We can't even stay in a room without quarreling with each other. That girl knows how to get on your nerves, " Hikaru said, " Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Miako pouted.

"Hey that expression is cute," Hikaru grinned.

_Cute…_Miako blushed. Hikaru smirked. Then they heard the opening and closing of the door.

"Shhh…Here they come," Hikaru said. Both of them watched Kaoru and Yukino exited the rest house and went towards a sports car. It has only two seats available meaning it's only for two people.

"Don't tell me they're riding a sports car?" Miako asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Hikaru said.

"How can we follow them, then?" Miako questioned Hikaru.

"We're riding that," Hikaru pointed his motorcycle.

"Then let's just hope that Yukino isn't the driver," Miako muttered.

"What's wrong with Yukino as the driver?" Hikaru asked.

"See for yourself! 'cause Kaoru let her drive," Miako said.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee: hey a cliffhanger! Wonder what will happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**animecutee: another chapter for you to enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 9:**

Kaoru was waiting for Yukino outside Kyouya's villa. He was leaning in the door frame of the two-seat sports car he arranged specifically for his date today. With the keys of it tightly clutched in his right hand, he sighed. It is his first time to be interested in a girl other than Haruhi, his so called first love. He had given up on her to give way to his brother and Tamaki.

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hitachiin," A cold voice suddenly broke his reverie. He looked up and saw Yukino. His eyebrows twitched on what she's wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kaoru asked.

"Sweatpants and t-shirt," Yukino answered bleakly.

"That's not what you supposed to wear on a date!" Kaoru hollered.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

"I didn't agree to this crap in the first place. So why should I dress cutely for you?" Yukino shouted back. Kaoru was about to retort again but he realized that she was right and he looked away from her.

"Then shouldn't we put an end to this crap," Kaoru muttered sadly, "I don't want to force you on this."

Yukino glanced at the depressed Kaoru and her features soften up. She went near him and got the key from his right hand. His eyes widened and looked at her abruptly.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

"I'll go since you really save our butt out there," she said with a small smile that made him blushed. "But on one condition," she uttered and shook the key in her hands, "I'll be the one to drive."

Kaoru merely nodded somewhat dazzled by the woman in front of her.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Miako were still in the bushes spying the movement of the two. They saw them entered the car with Yukino on the driver seat. The car's engine set off and Hikaru started the motorcycle too. He grabbed his helmet and put it in his head.

"You better put your helmet now too lackey. They're about to depart soon," he said. Miako obeyed him. Then, the car suddenly sped off in full speed. Hikaru could only watch the scene unfold in front of him. They are getting away.

"As if I will permit someone to outrun me!" Hikaru hollered and looked at Miako, "Hurry up. We had to chase after them."

Miako get on the back of Hikaru. He said, "Hold me tight and make sure you never let me go!"

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

_There's something about you now_

_I can't figure out_

"Yukino! You're going too fast!" Kaoru screamed holding his seat for dear life.

"Don't be such a wuss. I'm enjoying this," Yukino muttered. She increased the speed more with changing the gears to its maximum level.

"Yes and you're killing me!" Kaoru wailed. Yukino smirked and all of the sudden, she stepped on the brake. Kaoru was thrown forward and backward again.

"We're here," Yukino said and pull up the safety brake.

"We travelled for only five minutes," Kaoru sighed.

_You've got my head spinning_

_And I don't know where to go from here_

They got off the car. Kaoru looked again at Yukino's side and frowned at what she's wearing. He's not satisfied.

"Before we proceed to our date you need to change your clothes first," He uttered and dragged her to the nearest shop. They went inside and approached the saleslady in duty. The lady gasped when she saw Kaoru and gave him a seductive smile which he seemed to ignore.

"Can you please find suitable casual clothes to this girl?" He asked the saleslady with a blinding smile.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

"Certainly sir~!" the saleslady replied and pulled Yukino to the dressing room. Kaoru sat on the couch in there and waited for Yukino to come out.

"She's ready, sir~!" the saleslady opened the dressing room. Kaoru was stunned when he saw Yukino. He wasn't able to speak for a minute or two. She's incredibly beautiful in the outfit the saleslady chose.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"T-That looked good on you," He managed to stammer and looked at the saleslady, "I'm buying it."

The saleslady nodded. Kaoru said, "Please put the clothes she's wearing a while ago in a plastic bag. She's going to wear the clothes you choose for her now."

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

They were walking side by side now in the streets. Kaoru was talking to her about random things and she wasn't talking back at all. Then she suddenly stopped and looked at afar. Kaoru followed her gaze. He was surprised that she was looking in a photo booth.

"Do you want to go there?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Then let's go!" He said. Both of them trudged their way to the booth. They get inside of it. Inside was pretty cramped.

"What frame do you want?" He asked her, "We could also get stickers here!"

"This one," She pointed the one with the bubbles background. He smiled.

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"You love cute things too, right? Just like Hani-senpai," he asked out of the blue. Her eyes widened.

"No I'm not! Don't group me with the likes of that kid," She pouted.

"Alright, let's take a picture now and be done with it," Kaoru said.

He put his arms around Yukino and held her close. She flushed a little and looked away from him.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

"Smile Yukino!" He said and clicked the button. They went inside and get their pictures.

"Wow! You looked cute! You blush a little," He commented.

"I didn't blush!" She argued. He laughed and put a piece of sticker from the photo booth on her cheek.

"That would be a remembrance. Never lose that," he grinned, "And I'm keeping all of these for myself. You'll get only one."

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Then they started to walk again. Yukino stopped and stared at something again. Kaoru looked at it and noticed it was an ice cream parlour.

"Let's go," He muttered. They went inside and found a seat for two.

"I'm going to treat you for it," Yukino uttered.

"But do you have cash in you?" Kaoru asked. Yukino looked down.

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

"Then just go buy it for us," Kaoru said and gave her money.

"This is a debt. I'll pay you at the villa later," she murmured dully and went to the cashier. Kaoru followed her with his gaze and smiled.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Hikaru and Miako were on the other table. They are sitting side by side.

"They're doing pretty good," Hikaru said and looked at Miako with a frown, "Why are you hiding you're face with the menu card?"

"So they won't suspect us," She answered.

"You looked more suspicious with it, you idiot!" Hikaru hollered. Everyone was shocked in the outburst. Yukino and Kaoru were about to turn their heads on their direction. Hikaru quickly pulled Miako on a tight hug. He draw Miako's head on his chest and he hid his face on her hair pretending to smell it like other couples do. So Yukino and Kaoru thought it was a lovers' quarrel. Miako flushed. When everybody's attention where not on them anymore, Hikaru let go of Miako.

"Phew! That was a close one," Hikaru grinned. Miako elbowed Hikaru.

"Because of your fault isn't it? Isn't it?" Miako glared at him.

"Y-yes," Hikaru stuttered.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"One strawberry and choco-mint ice cream," She said to the cashier and handed her payment. She waited for a few minutes and the cashier went back with the ice cream. She turned around ready to go back to Kaoru when he bumped to a guy.

"Sorry," the guy said and glanced at her. She squint her eyes and took a good look on his face because he seemed familiar. Recognition dawned at the boy's face.

"Oh, you're the drowning lady!" He remarked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaoru suddenly came behind Yukino. He took her arms and pulled her in his side.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

"You're the one who get her from me," the guy said pointing at Kaoru, "I'm the one who saved her from drowning."

Kaoru's eyes widened as the scene of that guy giving Yukino a CPR, a form of lip-locking, his mouth on her mouth...burned in his mind. He grind his teeth and glared at the guy in front of him.

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Whoa! That's a scary face you got there," the guy grinned, "Look, just like I said she's all yours."

With that, the guy left with a dismissive wave. Kaoru and Yukino were left all alone.

"Let's go home. I'm not in the mood anymore," Kaoru murmured and started to run away.

"Hitachiin," Yukino tried to catch his arms but it slipped away. She looked at her hand and saw a one drop of water. Is it a tear?

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive..._

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**animecutee: drop some reviews. No flaming please. **

**featured song: You and Me by Lifehouse**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. **

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 10:**

It was past seven in the evening and everybody was back in the villa. The gang was in the living room, some were chatting, a few were playing and the others just sat there doing nothing. The maids walked to them and announced that dinner was served. One by one they stood up and went to the dining area. Kaoru was the last one to go. Hikaru turned to him with concern.

"Hey bro, are you alright?" He asked as his eyebrows creased with worry. Kaoru looked at him and forced a cheerful smile, "Of course I am. Why would I be _not _alright?"

"Well, ever since your date with Yukino, you never utter a single word," Hikaru said, not looking directly at Kaoru. He _did _follow him, he knew everything and he felt guilty hiding it from his twin.

"Don't worry about me. It's just that the date with her didn't work out," Kaoru confessed, "I think forcing her is not a great idea. I should leave her in peace from now on."

Hikaru turned to him, "Are you sure? It's just that I think you might like her or something."

Kaoru momentarily blushed then he shook his head, "Why would I like someone I just met? I mean come on Hikaru, I'm not that shallow!"

Hikaru giggled. It was fun to tease his twin sometimes. Kaoru pouted and stomped directly towards the dining area. Hikaru followed him with a grin on his face.

_At least he's back to normal_...Hikaru thought. Or so he thought.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Kaoru scoffed. His twin can be unbearable sometimes. He looked for an empty chair in the dining table. Hikaru had miraculously found his way to sit beside Miako. Tamaki was with Haruhi, Umi was in the middle of Kyouya and Mori and the only available chair left was between Hani and Yukino. Kaoru frowned.

_Great...It's just what I needed...To seat beside Yukino_...Kaoru thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process. Yukino shifted uncomfortably. She was confused. She done nothing wrong but Kaoru treated her like she hurt him.

Kaoru sighed and he took the seat beside Yukino. The others already began eating. The dishes set on the table were sea foods like crab and lobster. The dinner was pleasant and really quiet, except for the banging of the table wares. Tamaki coughed a little and felt like he needed to begin a topic to break the intolerable silence they were in. He turned to Kaoru and smiled.

"So how's the date with Yukino?" He asked. Kaoru's aura suddenly turned dark. He grabbed his fork and stabbed the lobster in front of him.

"Eeeek--" Tamaki let out a rather girlish scream. Hikaru made a sign language saying, "That's a taboo topic, right now! Stop it!"

Tamaki smiled and nodded, his interpretation was, "Way to go Milord! Continue with the topic so we won't get bored."

"Did both of you had a wonderful time?" Tamaki asked again, with the feeling of excitement overcoming him. Kaoru clenched his fist and the fork practically bended in his hands. Yukino stole a glance at him. He was really mad at her. And it made her pissed off. She had done nothing wrong. She grabbed a crab and cracked it, loud enough for everyone to hear. Its meat became wiggly in her hands. She put in his mouth and ate it. Now, black auras were emitting from Kaoru and Yukino.

Umi looked at Yukino then back at Kaoru. Her eyes whirled in confusion. It appeared to her that they had some issues going on.

Hikaru and Miako looked at each other. They had to stop the impending World War Three between Kaoru and Yukino.

"Maybe the date gone wrong," Kyouya deduced, his eyes twinkling.

"Eh? Why would it go wrong?" Tamaki pouted, totally clueless on what's happening around him.

"Perhaps a third party, maybe a boy started hitting on Yukino and Kaoru didn't like it," Umi chuckled. She clearly hit the jackpot. Kaoru banged his fists on the table, stood up and walked out of the dining area. Yukino did the same but she went to the opposite direction of Kaoru.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Umi asked innocently. Miako sighed.

"Alright, these issues would die soon anyway. We're finally going back tomorrow. We're going to rest in our respective homes until the summer break was over and we could cool our heads or something," Hikaru said. Kyouya gave out a devilish grin.

"Who said we're going back?" Kyouya asked. Everybody turned their heads on his direction.

"We're going to Egyptian cruise starting tomorrow," He announced. Their eyes widened like saucers and screamed, "What the hell is that?"

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

The sun had already risen. Kaoru woke up in the wrong side of the bed and therefore he was still in the grumpy mood. Hikaru was already out of the bed. Kaoru decided to take a shower and changed his clothes. He went downstairs and found out that no one's around. Then he saw Yukino coming down from the stairs. He looked away from her.

The maid came rushing to him and handed him a note.

**The note says:**

**Kaoru,**

**We're in a restaurant down town. You probably know where it is already. We packed the clothes you needed. Both of you could just walk to go here.**

**Hikaru.**

"Hey Kisume-san, we need to go to this restaurant. Try to keep up on me," Kaoru said to Yukino, his back was still facing her.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Oi Hitachiin! Could you please slow down?" Yukino shouted. Kaoru was in the lead, they were five meters apart, and he looked like he was not intending to slow down.

"Oi Hitachiin!" Yukino hollered again. She was getting mad. Kaoru was still being stubborn and refused to look back, or slow down.

"Fine! Go ahead and leave me here bastard!" Yukino yelled. She went to a wall, sat up and hugged her knees. Then she felt a presence in front of her. She immediately looked up to find Kaoru slightly panting and was a little red. She stood up angrily. She was about to retort when Kaoru beat her into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaoru shouted, "I thought I told you that you better keep up with me!"

A vein popped in Yukino's head, "The hell I'm doing? Pfft, can you please tell that to yourself? You're acting like a brat! What exactly have I done to you? Did I punch you or slap you or anything that could hurt you so bad that you--?"

Kaoru suddenly hugged her, which silenced her from anything she had to say. He was trembling.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," He whispered in her ears. He guided her hands at the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Hold my t-shirt so you won't lose me ever again," He said and they continued walking.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Kaoru and Yukino finally arrived in the restaurant. They sat down beside each other. Hikaru smirked.

"My plan worked," Hikaru whispered to Miako. She frowned.

"I thought it was _my _plan," Miako said.

"Oh no lackey, it was really my plan," Hikaru grinned. Miako rolled her eyes.

"We just used your name. But I'm the one who thought of the whole idea," Miako grunted. Hikaru chuckled. He really loved to tease his Miako.

_Wait...Did I—Did I just call her mine? My Miako_...Hikaru thought, flushed a little and ruffled his hair. Miako looked at him with question in her eyes. Then Umi suddenly stood up and wave her hands vigorously.

"We're here! Kuiako-niichan!" Umi shouted. Miako froze. Did she really hear the name of Kuiako?

"Umi-chan!" the guy named Kuiako shouted back. A lad was also with him. And he was awfully familiar to both Kaoru and Yukino.

Kuiako turned to look at Miako and hugged her lovingly. "My angel, I finally see you again," he whispered. Hikaru was stunned. He can't move for a minute or two and then when he recovered he shouted, "What the hell is wrong here?"

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**animecutee13: Wait for more updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD**

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Chapter 11: Let's meet Kuiako the goof and Ryosuke the ice cube.

_What the hell is wrong here? _ . . . The question kept popping in Hikaru's mind. There were two unfamiliar faces in front of him. One hugging his lackey, and the other being scrutinized by his brother and a new friend he's been annoying since day one. Well, he wasn't sure whether to call her friend or just a plain _enemy_.

"How have you been, Miako-chan?" The new guy Kuiako said with a very anxious face while holding Miako's hand so tightly like a stress ball. Hikaru noticed her hand was turning red and took Kuiako's hand and shook it very vibratingly and introduced himself.

"Heeeey!" Hikaru said playfully. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. I see you know my friend here?" He snaked his free hand around her shoulders and smiled.

"So. Who are _you_?" His gaze instantly turned cold.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Kuiako Kisume! Yukino's onii-chan." He grinned and flipped his shiny light brown hair. Apparently, he was not intimidated at all by Hikaru, whose eye was now twitching.

"Speaking of? Where is my sister?" He raised his head searching for the porcelain face of her sister. When he did. . .

"Yukinooooo~!" He ran at full speed towards her seat and bear-hugged her.

"Yukino Yukino Yukino Yukino YUKINO!" His eyes were sparkling with tears. "It's been three years since I last saw you! Oh how you've grown! . . . . .(he said many more thing but no one really cared). Yukino and Kaoru finally snapped out of this trance this raven-haired guy cast on them.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Oh. Hi Kuiako. " She sweat dropped from all the exaggeration and overreactions his brother was causing to their supper.

"You never told us you had a brother." Kaoru grunted as he spontaneously leaned closer to her.

"We're not actually that close, are we?" She muttered sardonically and then turned her head towards her brother. "What _exactly_ are you doing here Kuiako? And you even brought excess luggage according to what we see."

"Well, actually my dear sister, Umi invited me!" He tipped his head towards the guilty whistling blonde who then forced a scared smile aware of Yukino's possible wrath. "And so I thought I'd bring my friend here, Ryosuke Ichisaki! You see the weird thing is, I met this cool guy the exact day you left for your school priorities stuffs. I even thought you died and was, you know, reincarnated into this boy! And I've been treating him like my brother this whole time. (Ryosuke rolled his eyes incredulously.) Funny, right?" He guffawed while looking at everyone's faces. But seriously, nobody except _him_ was laughing.

"Whatever." Everyone chorused and started ordering their meals. Gloomy auras began surrounding Kuiako but as soon as he sat down beside Miako, Hikaru occupying the other, he was smiling like an idiot again.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Tamaki waved his hand signaling for a waiter and one _incredibly_ lucky girl ricocheted forward towards their grand table and gave him a menu. The girl was smiling dumbly to herself, caught in Tamaki's charm.

"We'd like this grand fettuccini bowl, the tremendouzz chicken, two plates of the creamed calamares . . . and iced tea for everyone, please." He smiled charmingly at her and she nodded slowly and ran to the kitchen, instantly hyperventilating.

"Tamaki-senpai! You don't need to dazzle every waitress who takes your order. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen," she scolded him with an accusing glare.

"Aww! Haruhi-chan!" he pouted like a puppy while waving his arms like a dancing spaghetti and then," why, do _you_ want some personal. . . Dazzling?" He cupped her chin and blew off the bangs covering her eyes.

She blushed furiously and closed her eyes," no." the tiny word sent Tamaki crying like a man who drank hot sauce from a pizzeria. She turned around and smiled to herself.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Hi." A cool, familiar voice sounded in Yukino's ear. It sent shivers through her spine and she turned slowly to face him.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Nothing. Your brother just dragged me along." He sat down smoothly at the chair beside her and crossed his legs coolly. "Actually I was supposed to go to our Villa at Hawaii."

_What a pig!_ Kaoru was glaring at the annoying guy in front of him who always ruined his day. And always showed up at the _wrong_ time. His eyes were piercing through Ryosuke's skull and there was smoke coming out of his nose to top of his rage.

"Then go to your Villa. Seriously, no one would notice if you leave." She sneered. "We insist." She looked boringly at him. _Happiness~ _Kaoru stopped emitting murdering auras at the pretty boy and started eating.

"You really have no gratitude for the one who saved your life the other day?" He kept pushing that topic every time they met. But Yukino ignored him and started eating herself. She had no intention of thanking him.

Ryosuke shot an annoyed look at the two and raised his brow at them and looked away, not bothering to eat. He thinks it's not cool eating in restos, that's why he has a thin but lean body. Not bothering anyone else, he plugged his earphones on his iPod and started soundtripping by himself.

"Is it delicious Yukino?" Kaoru exclaimed. Yukino simply nodded.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! This pasta is a piece of heaven!" Umi screeched her eyes growing big and shiny. The two men sitting beside her were like statues, not talking nor moving. She felt this as a situation needing her help.

"Here Mori-senpai! Kyouya-san! Eat more so you will grow healthy and strong!" she kept scooping pasta and placing it on their plate.

"Do I look like an ill old man, you dimwit?" Kyouya's nerve popped of annoyance. "I was just praying that's why I took so long getting my _own_ food."

"You don't look like you just prayed." She said with an as-a-matter-of-a-factly roll of her eyes.

"Thank you." Mori uttered quietly.

"Awww! No problemooo, Mori-senpai!" She was so touched that she put more pasta on his plate.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Miako-chi! Here. And here. And more of this. And this! ….." Kuiako's neverending words made Miako so con-flustered! However, Hikaru worked some great effort on eating all Kuiako was putting on her plate.

"Thanks Kuiako! This is greaaaat stuff!" He smiled while munching on the pasta, trying to disgust Kuiako.

"Ahh! Hikaru-kun! Why are you eating her food?" He scolded him. "There's your plate in front of you!"

"No thanks! I'm full." Hikaru burped.

"Umm. Excuse me." Miako stood up and walked to the restroom.

"Miako-chi? Are you alright?" Kuiako was mortified and threw an accusing look at Hikaru.

_Oh no. Did I disgust her?´_Hikaru stood up and followed her.

When they reached the corner with the restrooms..

"Oi, lackey." Hikaru grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Ow!" Miako frowned.

"Oh sorry. Ummm. Sorry." He scratched his head awkwardly and looked away.

"No, it's okay." She sighed. "Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to ask what's up with this Kuiako guy." He eyed her warily. "I mean, he seems like a guy who's been courting you since you were in diapers. What's up with that?" He laughed and took a drink on his iced tea he didn't notice he brought with him.

"How did you know that, Hikaru-senpai?" Miako looked surprised from the truth that Hikaru told her. And that sent Hikaru choking on his drink.

"What?" He coughed. _I was right?_

"Yeah. ." She looked gloomily at him. "I know he's a nice guy and all and on top of that he's my best friend's brother, I just, you know, I like him, but, I don't like _like _him. And I feel awful because I'm only trying to be nice and no matter how I act in front of him he doesn't notice that we're only meant to be friends. You know what I mean?"

Something sank into him like an anchor thrown at the sea. _Was that how Haruhi felt towards him?_

"Yeah. I think so." He stared down at her sadly.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Animecutee13 here! I hoped you liked it! **** two unexpected visitors just arrived and a few aren't exactly pleased! Wait for the next update, it's meant to be a good one ;) .. toodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Chapter 12: Newfound lovers and enemies

"Alright, alright! Yooosh~!" Tamaki exclaimed, he was so excited to get out of the dainty restaurant and head back to the Villa for some rest before their long day tomorrow. Kyouya had planned an Egyptian Cruise without them knowing, but Tamaki was didn't mind that he wasn't consulted first. He loved surprises!

"…" Tamaki was ogling Kyouya with gratitude in his eyes.

"What now?" A nerve popped in Kyouya's head and he crossed his arms.

" I love you . . " Tamaki uttered with tears of happiness streaming down his chibi face.

" I am not putting up with this." He walked to his room as he rolled his eyes. Then looked back just to say, "We're off to the dock at eight in the morning. Don't be late."

"Yey! Mori-chan! Let's get some rest so we can leave early!" Hani's eyes turned all crazy and he bounced off to the direction of his room. Mori followed," Hai."

"It really seems like we're not in this story, huh?" Keisuke asked Renge.

"I know! The author is really getting annoying!" Her nose flared and spouted fire.

"How the heck did you do that?" Keisuke was taken aback. _Weird!_

"Oh it's easy! C'mon! I'll show you how," Renge laughed proudly and dragged Keisuke to her room.

"H-hey! I'm really not that interesteeeeeeeeeeeeeeed-!" His voice echoed through the long hall of the Villa.

Meanwhile.

"Hmm.." Haruhi shifted in bed and lifted her head a bit," What was that about." She shrugged and drifted back to sleep.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Exactly at six o'clock..

!

The horrifying sound went off in every room in the long hallway. And it made..

Tamaki grin like a baby.

Kyouya curse.

Haruhi frown.

Mori .. nothing really.

Hani pout.

Keisuke give an exasperated groan.

Renge shout like a man.

Kaoru fall out of bed.

Hikaru bang the wall beside him.

Miako kick the alarm clock.

Yukino .. you don't want to know.

And .. Umi get up too fast, forgetting there was a cabinet above her bed.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

When they all got out of bed they went outside to see what was happening. They examined each other's faces and realized they were all majorly pissed at the wake-up call.

"Good morning, everyone! Had a nice sleep?" Tamaki was bending to the right, to the left; he was stretching. "We have a big day today!"

Everyone's gaze snapped directly at him. And their looks weren't pleasant.

Tamaki gulped and laughed nervously.

"O-okay then, I'll just pack my stuff." He said shakily. Then he trudged on to his room.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Ugh. What an awful way to start a day." Umi groaned as she poured some hot coffee in her cup.

"I know! I accidentally kicked my alarm clock because of that bloody sound; on top of that, there was this loud thump on the wall beside me. So without knowing, the clock went flying out the window and I can't find it." She slumped forward on the table, face down.

"I hit my head on this _stupid_ cabinet above my bed. Now I have this headache." Umi complained as she took a bite of the French toasts she made.

"Ohayo, Hikaru, Kaoru. Breakfast?" Umi nodded towards the two.

"Oi. Don't show your bad manners in front of the food, you moron." Hikaru took a seat and crossed his legs as he drank some of his coffee. "Thanks, Umi."

"I am not in the _mood_." Miako pouted her cheek absorbing the coolness of the granite table. And probably the dust too.

"Where's Yukino?" Kaoru asked while wolfing down some French toast.

"Uhh." Miako blinked," I think she's showering." She gulped down some of her coffee and stood up. "I think I'll go shower too." She walked slowly, not lifting her feet just sliding.

"What's up with _her_?" Hikaru asked rolling his eyes. "Was she bitten by a zombie or something?"

"Nah. I think she's just pissed off too." Kaoru shrugged. "Everyone is!" He laughed.

"Guys. I think we should pack up." Keisuke said quietly.

"Oh hi Keisuke! I didn't know you were there." Umi giggled.

"Nevermind." Keisuke sweatdropped.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

When everyone was done clearing all their stuff out of the villa, they all marched outside to see the stretched limousine waiting for them.

"Okay! Everyone get in!" Tamaki said cheerfully as he walked around the front of the car.

Everyone stiffened. "Not if you're driving!" they chorused.

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "I hired a driver, duuh! I'm sitting up front. Haruhi? Do you mind joining me?" his eyes turned all puppy-like.

"Fine." She hitched her travelling bag and made her way to the car door.

"O-oh! Let me!" Tamaki grabbed her bag and smiled. "Let me."

" 'Kay." Haruhi turned around and blushed. _This is getting out of hand!_

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Everyone carried their duffel bags, backpacks, travelling bags, hand bags, plastic bags, whatever bags into the limo and found some seats. As soon as the expensive ride started moving..

"Hey guys! Watch this video!" She was back to her normal self. She glanced at Yukino and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry about this Yukino, but they need to know about him."

"What are you talking about?" she said quietly looking at Miako with a what-are-you-talking-about-look. Hikaru glanced too.

The video began playing and everyone went quiet. And when the part where Ryosuke popped in..

_.._

_"One strawberry and choco-mint ice cream," -Yukino (bump)_

_"Sorry.. Oh, you're the drowning lady!" - Ryosuke_

_"Who the hell are you?" -Kaoru_

_"You're the one who got her from me. I'm the one who saved her from drowning." -Ryosuke_

_.. (Kaoru's mad)_

_"Whoa! That's a scary face you got there. Look, just like I said she's all yours." - Ryosuke_

_.._

_"Let's go home. I'm not in the mood anymore," -Kaoru_

_"Hitachiin," –Yukino_

…

Silence.

Everyone gave Kaoru a look filled with sympathy. And Kaoru looked outside the window. Little did they know Yukino fell asleep as the video played on.

"I didn't know you brought a video cam that time, lackey?" Hikaru questioned Miako with a smirk. "What else do you videotape?" He laughed.

"Maybe you were too busy so you didn't notice, jerk." Miako sneered. "And I do not video everything!"

"Uhh." Umi popped in, "Yeah you do!"

Miako sent her a warning look. "Umi!" Umi just opened the sun roof and enjoyed the fresh air outside.

Hikaru laughed. "Weirdo!"

"Ugh! Pervert!"

"Freak."

"Pig."

"Freak."

"You said it twice already, stupid!"

"Idiot."

"Dimwit!"

"Retard."

"You fungus!"

"What?" He laughed.

"F-fungi! Y-you know it grows on .. Ugh!"

And then the car went on an immediate, unexpected, and tremendous break.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Uh-oh!" Umi was about to topple over. But then a hand grabbed her waist and placed her at his lap.

"You need to be careful sometimes." Kyouya spoke in a low voice.

"Y-yeah. Thanks!" Umi blushed. "I guess I need to sit down. Uhh. Properly!" She scooted over off of his lap and sat beside him.

She laughed nervously as she put on a seatbelt. Kyouya eyed her with something different in his eyes. _Interesting. _He chuckled quietly to himself.

..

"W-whoa!" Renge was laying on her back when the limo took a grand break and she fell to the floor.

Keisuke gasped as he was sent flying to the floor also. On top of Renge. His lips on her cheek. Hers on his.

Renge squealed against his cheek and blushed furiously. She could smell his skin. He smelled like apples. Her _favorite_ fruit. Her cheeks fell several shades deeper than red.

"Sorry Renge! I didn't mean to." His cheeks were also tainted a bit as he stood up quickly. He helped her up and they sat back down silently. Their cheeks were both burning with the lingering feeling of each other's soft lips.

..

"OMG!" Miako was heaved to the side because of the sudden stop of the limo. She laid back on Kaoru's back.

"What the-!" Hikaru's face was shoved on Miako's legs, and she was wearing a skirt.

Miako shrieked and accidentally raised her knee of surprise of the hot breathing on her legs. Which hit Hikaru's head and was pushed back lying on the seat. She heard an "Ow."

But then, Kaoru leaned back and Miako was heaved forward, her head resting on Hikaru's chest. She could hear the fast beating and she looked at his eyes. It was smirking. Everything on his face was covered with smirk.

"Senpai.." She felt a slow blush creep along her neck and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her back. Which made Miako's blush go berserk.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to topple over the edge and fall, lackey." He smirked.

_Smirk. Smirk. Again. Smirk. Argh! _She tried to break free from his grip but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey. Senpai!" She wiggled her arms. It really wouldn't budge. _Ugh. Annoying!_ When she couldn't try anymore, she let her arms dangle to sides looking all limp and heaved a sigh.

..

Kaoru was staring at Yukino sleep until something soft and warm pushed him forward and almost crashed into Yukino's face if he didn't put his arm on the limo's corner for support. Yukino, clueless at what's happening, just looking all peaceful and stuff just shifted a bit not caring.

_Whew. Close call, Kaoru! You almost collided with her. _He looked around and saw that everyone was kind of busy in their own mess. _What if I.. No. No way. But then again? _He smirked. And removed the supporting arm and slowly leaned closer to the person beside him. And then when she was closing his eyes..

"O-oi!" Yukino pushed the face of the guy in front of her. "What are you, stupid or something?" She snapped.

"It's not what you think," Kaoru rubbed his face and was shocked with what he saw when he was lying back at his seat. _Stripes?_

"Oi! Hitachiin! Let Miako go or I'll kill your brother." She sounded serious and Hikaru let Miako go with a smirk.

"Aw. Your guardian is awake. How boring." He joked.

Miako hit Hikaru's shoulder and glared.

"You're really soft." He whispered to Miako. It made Miako look away and practice her blushing issues

"Stripes." The twins hollered at the same time. Smirking.

"What?" Miako raised a brow. "Couple of retar—,"cut in mid sentence, she realized what the word meant. She turned red and screamed.. " PERVERTS!"

"I've watched racing stripes. Have you?" Kaoru asked Yukino with a laugh.

"Shut up you _dirty _old man. You're a perv. Trying to kiss someone sleeping. And also peeking on someone's underwear." Yukino said emphasizing the word dirty.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Just then. A fellow limousine honked at their side of the window.

"Hey! Sister! Over here!" It was Kuiako.

When Yukino took a peek, and saw he was not alone. She groaned. Signaling Kaoru to also look. Ryosuke glared at him, and at the fact that they were sitting beside each other every time.

" 'Sup?" Ryosuke put away his glare.

Yukino closed her window.

"Ugh. I need some air." Miako opened the window just to close it again when she saw her suitor.

"I thought you needed some air?" Hikaru opened it again. Miako nudged him and shot him a knowing look.

"Oh, hey fellow limousiners!" Hikaru called brightly and put an arm around Miako.

"Hi Miako!" Kuiako glanced eagerly at her and Miako gave him a nervous smile.

Kyouya signaled the driver to go faster and did so. Miako's hair suddenly whooshed and retreated. Hikaru stuck his head out again just to say. " Eat our dust."

They arrived at the dock at exactly eight o'clock.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**Animecutee13 here! :D was that okay? I'm being rushed by my parents everytime. (sigh) I hope you like it! Please review. More to come! ;) bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S WERE MINE. ****TEE~HEE! xD**

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**Chapter 13: Arguments and Hurt Feelings.**

The two limousines came to a halt. Everybody went out of the said vehicle, majority of them had flushed faces, some wore forced smiles and a few looked annoyed especially Yukino who had just witnessed the harassment made by the twins to her beloved best friend. Her mood turned sour and her day was completely ruined courtesy of them.

"Damn those perverted assholes," Yukino inwardly cursed, stomping towards her bags that were lying on the cold granite. Kaoru managed to grab those bags before her, making her madder than ever.

"Give me those damn bags. As you can see, they were mine!" Yukino hollered and tried to get her bags from Kaoru. He dodged her, sticking his tongue out, "I won't give these to you."

Yukino frowned and ran after Kaoru who just laughed her off and said, "I will only give these to you if you forgive me."

"Forgive you? Are you freaking crazy?" Yukino shouted. "Not after you peek on my best friend's underwear and tried to steal a kiss from me!"

"That was an accident," Kaoru defended himself. Hikaru came to his twin's side and threw his arm over him.

"She was just jealous, Kaoru. She wanted you to peek on her underwear too," Hikaru smirked.

"Shut up!" Yukino blushed and turned towards Hikaru, hitting his head hard.

"Ouch! Why did you do that, demon?" Hikaru fumed, sending a deathly glare towards Yukino who gave him an equivalent icy stare.

"Because you are an idiot," Yukino answered and let Kaoru carry her bag. Unknown to her, someone wanted to carry her bag too.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"I'll carry your bags, my angel!" Kuiako grinned widely, rushing towards Miako's bags like a maniac. Hikaru had put out his foot causing Kuiako to fall, face first to the ground.

"Who the hell did that?" Kuiako screamed like a strangled ostrich, holding his wounded face. Hikaru smirked then whistled and walked to Miako's bags, carrying it with his hands.

"Hey you," Kuiako shouted. Everybody turned around to look at him. "I meant the guy who had a twin."

"What?" the twins chorused. Kuiako let out a frustrated growl.

"I want to talk to the guy with my angel's bag!" Kuiako said.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" Hikaru asked him, a thought crossed his mind: the guy in front of him was an idiot.

"I want you to give me my angel's bag!" Kuiako replied, flipping his hair. Hikaru raised his eye brow and clenched his fist. Oh how great it would be to land a blow to his ugly face.

Then an idea struck him, he smirked and said, "Alright, I'll give you the bags." He gave the bags to Kuiako and flung his arms to Miako, grinning, "Then, I'll take care of your precious angel."

"What! No way!" Kuiako screeched.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Tamaki smiled, staring at Haruhi with his puppy dog eyes. "Let me carry your bags."

"No," Haruhi replied.

"Why? If you could just let me carry it, you could see my manly side and fall for me!" Tamaki cried.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

"_My daughter, let me carry your bags," Tamaki grinned, showing his sparkling white teeth._

"_Oh, thank you Tamaki-senpai! You're so strong!" Haruhi gave her breathtaking smile. Tamaki blushed and leaned forward to Haruhi, closing the distance between their lips, and said, "Haruhi!"_

"_Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi moaned._

**End of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre**

Haruhi shivered. "What is going on your perverted mind?"

"Nothing," Tamaki wiggled his body, hearts flying out everywhere.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"And who's going to help me carry my bag?" Umi shouted. Mori went towards her and carry her bags. Umi was left dumbfounded and stuttered, "M-Mori-kun?"

He flushed and walked towards the ship. Umi smiled. And Kyoya hit her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Umi growled at Kyoya.

"Don't act like a lovesick fan girl," He said grumpily.

"I am not," Umi pouted and walked away from him, rubbing her head.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"I'll lead you to your rooms now," Kyoya said. The first room was for Tamaki. The room was large, had a king size bed, with sky blue walls, mini kitchen, a bathroom with Jacuzzi and a flat screen television. The next rooms had no difference with what Tamaki got, except the colours. But Ryosuke got a worst room, like a maid's quarter.

"I'm sorry, there's no room left. It's the only one available," Kyoya uttered. Ryosuke sighed.

"It's alright. We could do something about it," Yukino stated. Ryosuke's eyes widened and looked at her, "Are you serious? I thought you hate me!"

"I don't hate you," Yukino said. Ryosuke's heart practically sung with joy. And Kaoru was annoyed. "It's just that, seeing your face pisses me off," Yukino continued. Ryosuke's face fell.

"And I'm here thinking she's being nice, and then it all ended as an insult," Ryosuke muttered.

"Did you say something?" Yukino asked.

"No! I didn't say anything," Ryosuke replied.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Miako was walking in the hallways towards her room, humming a soft tune, when strong hands grabbed her. Miako screamed.

"Don't scream idiot," Hikaru said, pulling her to his room.

"What?" Miako shouted and looked at Hikaru. He had no shirt on, exposing his upper body. She covered his eyes with her hands and said, "Put on some clothes!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Just admit that I'm hot and you want me without a shirt."

"Yes—yes!" Miako's hands went up and down. Hikaru smirked, "Did you just say yes?"

Miako blushed, "No!"

"You just said yes, lackey. I heard it loud and clear," Hikaru grinned, getting her hands and putting it in his chest. Miako turned redder and wriggled her hands off from his clutch.

"So what do you want from me?" Miako asked.

"I'm just going to offer my help to you," Hikaru replied.

"What help?" Miako said, closing her eyes.

"To keep Kuiako's idiotic germs off you," Hikaru uttered. "I'm going to help you shooed him away."

Miako opened her eyes, thinking about what Hikaru said, "Alright, help me."

And Miako took her leave, before fainting while staring at Hikaru's body. Kaoru exited from the bathroom, grinning, "You like her, don't you? Don't worry she likes you too."

Hikaru shrugged, "You like the demon too. But you have a tough rival unlike me who only have an idiotic one. So I'll help you, Kaoru." They grinned together.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

There were brushes, paints, rolling pins and decorations everywhere. The twins, Miako and Yukino were inside Ryosuke's room, redecorating it. Yukino glared at the twins.

"I'm warning both of you. Any wrong move or any prank and I'll make sure you'll both suffer," Yukino said and resumed decorating the room. Hikaru was on the ladder, painting the walls and was irritated at what Yukino said. He poured the remaining paint on his can to Ryosuke's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryosuke shouted at Hikaru. Yukino turned around to look at them. She saw Hikaru's upset face and Ryosuke's shocked expression. She gritted her teeth and seized Ryosuke's hand, dragging him out of the room.

"Let's fix that appearance of yours," She muttered. Kaoru followed them. Miako looked at Hikaru and said, "That was mean."

"I don't care," Hikaru uttered. "Let's take a stroll around the ship. There's no point staying here."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Kaoru was trailing behind Yukino and Ryosuke. He suddenly slipped in the rug that was left in the floor and it made a loud thud, catching Yukino and Ryosuke's attention.

"What are you doing, Hitachiin? Making fun of your own self?" Yukino snickered that eventually turned into a laugh. Kaoru frowned and said, "I am not." Then he walked away from them.

"What is his problem?" Yukino tilted her head in confusion.

"He was just upset that you saw him that way," Ryosuke answered.

"Why?" Yukino asked.

"You're so dense," Ryosuke sighed.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Hikaru and Miako were strolling beside the pool. Suddenly they heard an awful voice, the one who can give Miako the creeps.

"My angel, where are you?" Kuiako shouted, going down the railing towards the pool. Hikaru clutched Miako's hand.

"Hold your breath," Hikaru instructed her. Miako took a deep breath. Hikaru neared his mouth in her ears and whispered, "Jump!"

"J-Jump?" Miako muttered. Hikaru smirked and jumped on the pool, pulling Miako along. She screamed. They were under the water and heard Kuiako's footsteps. Miako was losing oxygen so fast and she wanted to go up but Hikaru was preventing her. She struggled. Hikaru cupped her chin, shut his eyes, and closed the distance between their lips, thus sharing the oxygen with her. Miako's eyes widened. Hikaru broke the lip lock and smiled at her. Then Kuiako's leaving footsteps were heard. Both of them went up, gasping for air.

"You almost killed me, idiot!" Miako panted.

"But you didn't," Hikaru smirked. "...because I shared something precious to you."

Miako flushed. "You are a pervert."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Hikaru went to the room he shared with his brother, drenching with the water from the pool. He saw his brother sitting on the bed with a glum face.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" He asked.

"Just go away Hikaru," Kaoru replied.

"I'm just worried about you," He said.

"I said just go away Hikaru. I don't need your help right now," Kaoru shouted. Hikaru frowned and exited the room.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Hikaru was really pissed off. She saw Yukino in the hallways and went towards her, muttering, "Don't let Kaoru feel alone and sad."

"What are you saying?" Yukino asked, clueless about what Hikaru was talking about. Ryosuke approached them.

"So what's with this gloomy atmosphere?" Ryosuke uttered, staring from Yukino to Hikaru.

"And you, you always make my brother upset!" Hikaru shouted at Ryosuke. He punched Ryosuke, sending him on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukino pushed Hikaru and pulled Ryosuke to his feet. Hikaru grabbed Yukino's arms and moved her aside. He clutched Ryosuke's collar.

"Hikaru, unhand him!" Tamaki shouted, apparently he heard the commotion and went out of his room. The others were behind them, each have a worried look on their faces. Miako went to Yukino and asked if she was alright, since she was caught up between the two. She nodded. Hikaru gritted his teeth and pushed Ryosuke to Yukino. They stumbled down and fall towards Miako.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Hikaru entered his room again and shook Kaoru. "Forget her if she makes you suffer. Forget her because she's nothing!"

Kaoru slapped Hikaru's hand away from him and retorted, "Don't tell me what to do. You don't know. You'll never know. If she's worth nothing to you then for me she's everything."

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Hikaru hollered, exiting the room again.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

**animecutee13: please review. And check my poll and please vote. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S ARE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD**

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**CHAPTER 14: The Suoh Yacht Dramas.**

Hikaru strode to his way across the deck and walked up the stairs that led to the highest part of the yacht. He leaned on the railings of the stern; he could see his pals floundering around the place. And his eye caught a certain brunette who was being massaged at the back with some sun block by a dumb-looking sandy-haired guy. _Hmm._ I guess Miako has decided to go swimming after that little under-the-sea-moment we had, Hikaru thought. He smirked and turned around as his elbows were propped on the silver railings. He wasn't in the mood of rescuing her from that _limp_ noodle. _Especially_ since he had problems of his own.

His brother has suddenly been bewitched by an awful lady, namely _Yukino_ _Kisume_, that should consider joining to Nekozawa's black magic club. Kaoru is falling hard for her, and she is just _plain _emotionless! She doesn't even give a damn about Kaoru. That selfish ice cold witch. He had always had a weird feeling about her, bad vibes. They never got along; maybe this was the reason why. Now his brother, Kaoru, is mad at him for dissing his _love interest._

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"Miako-chan! Did you like the back massage?" Kuiako put down the sun block and batted his eyelashes at her.

"Uhh. It was okay. Thanks." Miako sent him a forced smile and sat up as she adjusted her swimsuit.

"Good! My angel deserves the best of the best! In short! ME!" He beat on his chest like King Kong.

Miako laughed nervously and looked away to the side and took deep breaths as she thought, _I can't take this anymore! What's taking him so long?_ She has been acting like bait just to get Hikaru's attention for 30 minutes now. And she can't take Kuiako's _rough_ hands applying sun block around her back any longer. It was like sandpaper! _Hikaru help me? _ She inwardly pleaded. She was curious of his new atmosphere and she doesn't like him like that, she wants him to go back to working with her on making Kuiako go away. The only way to attract this bee is to be the flower for other bees.

"Ah. Kuiako-san~!" Miako took off her shades and pouted at the guy before her.

"Yes, my angel?" Kuiako snapped his head towards her.  
"Would you like to swim with me?" She walked towards the pool near the starboard of the yacht.

"Why sure!" He quickly ripped off his shirt and took off his Keds.

Miako smiled sweetly and took a quick glance at her lazy knight in shining armor. When he didn't look, she plunged in the cold water with Kuiako tailing her back.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Kaoru exited his room with a sad look on his face.

"Hey." The smooth and light voice made him jump. It was Yukino.

"What." He walked faster to get away from her presence.

"Can we talk?" She ran to his side but he walked faster.

"Will you just get off my back? I know you don't like me. _I get it_." He stopped and Yukino bumped his back.

"I never said that." She worked her way to get in front of him with a small comforting smile tugging on her lips.

"Well it seemed like it." He started walking again trying to hide a blush and sat on a wooden bench outside the room's hallway. He crossed his arms and was surprised when Yukino sat beside him and faced him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you'd take it so hard. It was just that, it was the _first_ time someone did something embarrassing in front of me." She smiled warmly at him.

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "How come no one's ever done anything embarrassing in front of you."

"Because they're forced to do something perfect. You know how rich and powerful people are." She smirked.

"I bet Umi and Miako's done a few embarrassing pieces in front of you." He slouched back on the bench.

"Yeah. But they're girls." Yukino took out a hair pin and faced the side of the bench.

"Okay. Fine. You're forgiven." He patted her back and smiled, "But that was an accident you know. And for your information, when a guy does something embarrassing in front of a girl, that's a major bullseye to our egos."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yukino uttered as she was busy carving her name on the bench with her right hand.

"That's vandalism." Kaoru pointed out.

"No duh, genius." Yukino rolled her eyes. "So that I won't be the only one in trouble, I'll write your name too." She carved Kaoru with her left hand. Though she is originally a right-handed person, her left-handed writing was neat also but slanted to the left. Kaoru smiled.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Umi was watching a horror movie at the yacht's movie room, it had comfy loveseats and she was stuck in the middle of a bored Mori and a laptopping Kyouya. Hani was sitting on the floor while eating some buttery popcorn.

"This movie is so old!" Umi ranted. "Where's the gore?"

"Shut up. You picked this movie, and you're covering the expenses on that film." Kyouya scolded.

"You cheapskate! Why me?" She scowled.

"You're the one who wanted to watch." Kyouya continued typing on his laptop.

"I'll pay for the expenses." Mori uttered.

"Whoa? Really?" Umi exclaimed. Kyouya was surprised himself.

"Hnn." Mori mumbled.

"Mori-chan! I'm scared!" Hani suddenly cried and climbed up on Mori's lap.

Suddenly there was this soft snoring. _Zzzzz_.

It was Umi. Her head couldn't decide where to place itself, front? Back? Mori's shoulder? Kyouya's shoulder? Back down? Leaning back?

"Stupid girl." Kyouya muttered as he softly offered his shoulder for Umi.

"If you're going to call her stupid, I'll have her head." Mori said as he held her head and placed it on his shoulder.

Kyouya gave Mori a skeptical look and went back tapping off on his laptop. After a few seconds, Umi's head wandered off to Kyouya's shoulder again. He raised his brow. They were silent as they watched the movie, with its blood curling screams and cries. Then Umi shifted her head and groaned.  
"I think she doesn't like your bony shoulders." Mori guessed emotionlessly, and placed her head on his muscular ones.

Kyouya's eye twitched from his remark. A few second later Umi's head was resting on Kyouya's shoulders again. Then she woke up when the closing credits were playing.

"Why was my head being thrown around like some football? My _head_ is not a _football_! It is a head, and it is handled with care, mind you!" She ranted on and stood up. She glared accusingly at the two men and pointed at them. Then she left.

"Mori-chan! Are you replacing me with Umi?" Hani pouted and ran out. Kyouya sighed and left too.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Umi strode long and swift steps to the hallway and saw that Yukino was out with Kaoru at the bench. _I'll go to Yukino's room for now._ She thought. She went in Yukino's purple room and locked the door. She flopped on bed and fiddled with her hair until someone knocked. _Hmm? Who could it be, _Umi thought. She opened the door and took a peek. When she saw that it was a certain jet black haired tall guy with glasses she slammed the door back shut, _locked_. _WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_

"Ahhh. If you are looking for Umi, she is at her room," She tried to copy Yukino's voice," I am Yukino."

"Shut up, Umi." _He found me out!_ , Umi thought panicking.

And then she heard a sound of the keys jingling. "I have the keys to this place idiot."

She gave up and he came in without her help.

"Ugh. What do you want?" She muttered.

"I am just checking if you haven't broken anything." He fixed his glasses.

"Why would I do that?" She frowned.

"You were mad earlier. I apologize for our childish behavior." He bowed his head and left the room.

Umi blushed and was left gaping at the spot where Kyouya stood. Then, she slapped herself back to reality.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

_I can't take it anymore! _Miako thought as she went up the stairs that led to the stern where Hikaru was standing. Kuiako had finally left her alone to get cleaned up. Now, she walked to Hikaru, his back facing her, while she was clad in a damp orange towel.

"Hey." She tapped his shoulder and crossed her arms.

"What." He didn't bother turning.

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me, you know senpai." She stood next to him by the railings.

"Don't ask. You'd only make things worse." He said coldly as he faced her with an unwelcoming look.

"Why would I make things worse? _I can help._ You offered help to me, why can't I?" She approached him and put her hand on his arm even though she was taken aback by his glare.

"Shut up and get lost." He slapped her arm away as he averted his stare to the ocean and leaned on the railings again. Hot tears suddenly slid down Miako's cheek. He didn't even notice. She spun and run to the direction of the stairs.

When Hikaru closed his eyes and faced where she was, feeling guilty and like a jerk for what he had said, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I just said-" He opened his eyes just to discover Miako wasn't there anymore.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Miako entered her room, closed the door, and lied on her bed as tears continued to flow from her brown eyes. _I was a fool for thinking that he might've liked me._ She thought. She wiped her tears with her towel and sniffed. _After making my heart burst for so many times, he still finds a way to make it fall to my stomach_, she continued.

"Okay, enough crying Miako. Let's just play a game." She whispered to herself as she sniffed back her tears. "First one to enter is my soul mate. I don't care if it's Kuiako-san, at least he likes me." When she heard rapid footsteps approaching, she closed her eyes and acted like she was as stiff as a doll asleep. She heard the door open, _oops, I forgot to lock!_

The person approached her and knelt down beside her bed, the mystery guy fixed her towel that was clumsily and messily around her legs. Then, he brushed her hair back and said..

"I'm sorry." He breathed," I'll never hurt you again."

**Animecutee13 here! :D HAHAAHH! I hope you liked this one !:DDDDD cliffhanger! HAHAHA! REVIEWWWW! PRETTY PLEASE! RREVVIIIEEWWW! XD The chapters are more than the reviews! LOLLLSS! And please vote on my poll :D that would make me happy! Once again please review! :DDDDDD XD I appreciate them! I swear! I reply back even if you just say 'LOL' =)) HAHAHAH! Thanks for reading! :D HAHAH! Bye! NIGHT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S ARE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD**

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

**CHAPTER 15: Love is so good. But OUCH, it still hurts for some.**

"I'm sorry." The voice softly said.. " I'll never hurt you again."

"…"

"I know you're awake." The velvety voice chuckled. "It's so obvious."

"…"

"Let's take a stroll." Miako could sense the smile in his words. "I'll wait outside."

"….."

Miako slowly opened her wet eyes after she heard the muffled footsteps away from her room and stop outside her door. All she could do was blush and smile meekly to herself; the outcome of her little game was fantastic. _Hikaru-senpai came to my rescue.. From other possible soul mates, _she thought sweetly.

She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom; of course she had to be clean first before talking to him. Her towel leaving an orange puddle on the bathroom floor, she started to fill the pink bathtub with warm water and sprinkled cream flavored soap petals then later squeezing apple flavored body wash. She removed the damp royal blue and white striped two piece she was wearing and left it on the floor. As she slid into the balmy waters she set for herself she couldn't help but appreciate the comforting scent and sensation; the bubbles were forming quickly.

"I wonder what Hikaru-senpai wants to talk about … " Miako pouted in thought as she spoke to the baby duck that was now blowing bubbles.

"Maybe it's about his problem? .. Oh well." She went under and started making more bubbles.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Ryosuke went out to the deck, searching for Yukino. He even picked flowers from the mini garden behind the galley for her; he was going to confess. After Yukino gave him a helping hand after the paint incident, he has been thinking about her nonstop. He even had _flowers _in his hands now. _How cheesy_, he thought. _This is the second time I've ever been this cheesy again_, he went on in his head as he touched his pendant. As he was looking for her, he spotted her leg in the opening of the hallway.

"Yu—" His tongue was caught with what he saw, Yukino smiling at Kaoru. Taken aback, he started to stride to his friend's room before they saw him _in that condition_.

…..

"Do you know the game where you sing a song and on the lyrics you stop in the other player continues with the word stopped on?" Yukino tilted her head and faced him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sorry, what? Was that a tongue twister just now?" Kaoru raised his brow and smirked.

"Let's just call it the Lyrical Word game."

"How does it go?"

"I just said it like a minute ago."

"Yeah but I didn't get it."

"_Ugh_. Okay let me start it.. Hmm." Yukino thought for a while. .

"_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back WHEN."_

"You start at WHEN." She sent him a provoking look.

"Hmm.. Interesting game." Kaoru looked amused and thought of lyrics that had when in it..

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.. You say it best WHEN you say_ _nothing at ALL."_

"Pretty good, Hitachiin." Yukino looked impressed.

"_ALL this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for YOU."_

…

"_YOU make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my HEAD."_

Yukino stirred her head away; a dangerous blush was planning to infiltrate her cheeks. The way Kaoru sung the song was like he was really _saying _it.

…

"_HEAD shoulders knees and toes knees and TOES."_

…_.._

"Are you kidding me? TOES?" Kaoru laughed.

"Uhh. I have to go. Bye." Yukino stood up and hastily headed to her room, leaving a confused look on Kaoru's face.

"Wh—.. Did I do something wrong?" He scratched his head.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

"OH MY GOD!" Kuiako was jiggling in delight in front of his human sized mirror. He kept talking to himself. His facial mask wearing, hanes wearing, gold headband wearing, .. his whatever.. goofy loser dorky self.

"Has the day come? Has Miako, my darling angel, finally accepted my _love~?_"

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! (whistles) "

"….. I can't stay still! AHHH! My angel has such an effect on me~"

"M-miako.. Will you marry me? Kyaa!"

"I can't even say her name straight when I say that line? (You dummy, who could with your brain.)"

He starts to pace around his room, unable to hide his excitement, it looked like he was doing a one-man tango. Until he finally realized he looked stupid and started removing the peal-off facial mask..

Suddenly the now calm and collected Ryosuke opened the door carrying some flowers from the mini garden behind the galley.

"Ah, Ryosuke-kun.. Where did you get those?" Umi called after him, but he didn't hear after entering the room. "Huh. Ryo-kun didn't hear me! I guess I'll just wait here till he comes out.."

But then Umi notices there was a window, out of curiosity, she peaks secretly at his cousin and the man holding flowers. She saw that Ryosuke was surprised with Kuiako's face. She already knew that he uses masks, he got them from her anyways.

"Kuiako-san still uses it." Umi giggled.

….

"Kui-! H-holy shit!" Ryosuke lost his composure and yelled at him.

"WHAAAAT. Watch your words Ryosuke! You almost scared me there." Kuiako crossed his arms and glared at him unaware of the loose translucent mask on his face that made him look like his skin was peeling _bad._

…_._

"What are they saying? Hmm. It seems like they're having a good joke!" Umi observed.

…

"Dude. Your skin is like. You know. Falling off." Ryosuke had his coolness back.

"Oh? Sorry I forgot!" Kuiako grinned at him, making him look creepier. "This is one of the world's finest facial masks you know!"

…..

"AHH.. I'm bored! What are they talking about?" Umi grumbled. "They seem to be very close with each other.. I wonder who those flowers are for."

….

"Tch. You homo." Ryosuke pointed Kuiako using the flowers and turned his head as he made a face.

"I am not a _homo!_" Kuiako pouted and as Ryosuke was retrieving the flowers, he grabbed it. "Oohhh! _FLOWERS!_ Who's the homo now?"

…..

"Oh my God." Umi mouthed. _Yes, they're close.. But I didn't expect a guy-guy relationship!_

….

"Hey_. I'm no homo_. If you don't want me to peel your skin fresh." Ryosuke's gaze shot daggers at Kuiako.

"Okayyyy! I got the message loud and clear, homeboy!" Kuiako did a gangsta movement and puckered his lips.

"Oh shut up, you topless gay guy." Ryosuke rolled his eyes.

…

"Oh they're so sweet!" Umi squealed.

…

"Hey can I have these?" Kuiako looked at the flowers in his hand.

"You already have 'em in your hands. What can I do about it, you have no plan of returning it anyways." He slumped on the bed. _Take those damn flowers._

….

Umi smiled and left. _It seems like he has forgotten about Miako, and has taken Ryosuke instead_.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Several minutes later..

"Miakoooooooooooo-chi~! Are you in the hallway?" An alarming voice echoed throughout the hall. It was sure hair-raising. Especially for the guy who was standing outside Miako's room.

"Oh crap. This Justin Bieber wannabe is alive again." Hikaru muttered.

"My angeeeeeeeeel! Can you hear me?" _It_ said again.

"Of course not, idiot." Hikaru cussed.

"Go away, Kuiako-san!" He mimicked Miako's mellow voice.

"HUH? Is that you my dear? I have something for you! Come to papa!" The beast spoke again. Hikaru caught a peek of Kuiako's approaching shadow, he was carrying flowers. _What the hell! I need to hide Miako quick, _Hikaru thought. He entered Miako's room silently and called her.

"_Miako_!" He hissed quietly so that Kuiako wouldn't hear.

"_Miako! Psst!" _He received no answer.

"My angeeeelll! Where are youuu!" The creepy voice called again. It gave Hikaru goosebumps. It was like they were playing hide and seek. And the one who's _it _is this perverted old man.

"_Miako!"_ Hikaru hissed again. No answer. Then she heard water streaming from the bathroom. He burst in.

"Whooa—! S-senpai—!" She almost screamed if Hikaru didn't signal that _he _was coming.

"Sssh." He covered her mouth. "I have a plan." He smirked. Hikaru then started stripping and kicking Miako's clothes to the corner and left his clothes on the bathroom mat.

Miako was wide-eyed and blushing, "W-what. Are. You. Doing..?" _Ugh. How many times do we have to do these hiding escapades?_

"Sssh!" He was only in his boxers when he slid into the hot tub with Miako. Luckily, there were already a lot of bubbles to hide her body from her slightly, _well_, perverted senpai. She submerged a little to keep safe and Hikaru stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered with a frown.

"Hiding!" She blushed. And then Hikaru got it, he almost forgot she was naked.

He smirked.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

"Okay here's the plan, lackey. Like earlier, sink down deep and hold your breath. Whatever you do, don't come up until I tap your head."

"Where do I position myself, _genius?_ We don't exactly fit in the tub." Miako pinched Hikaru's shoulder.

"Uhh.. I have an idea. You stay at the bottom half, I'll have the upper. Stick your legs out and I'll have my upper body up."

"What?"

"Just do it if you don't want to be found by that patrolling moron."

"F-fine."

"My aaaangeeell! Are you here?"

Miako gasped and Hikaru covered her mouth again as his body was flat against hers as they stood still.

Then there were heavy footsteps.

Miako whimpered.

"Okay, stay calm.. Ready?" Hikaru whispered to her ears as he held her shoulders from behind.

She nodded. He pushed her down and stuck her legs out as Hikaru leaned back like he was the one taking a bath.

"Miako-chi~ are you here?" Kuiako burst in the bathroom, head turning everywhere, flowers in hand.

Hikaru scoffed, "Ugh, excuse me?"

"H-hikaru-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Clearly, I'm taking a bath!" Miako's legs suddenly crossed.

"My angel let's you use her bathroom?" Tears filled Kuiako's eyes.

"Kuiako-san, please observe correct manners of not entering somebody's bathroom when it's obvious somebody's in it. And also don't keep entering the rooms of other people. It's immoral." Hikaru scolded and Miako's legs switched position.

"Ah, pardon. But may I look around and see if Miako's in here? I just want to give her these beautiful flowers!" Kuiako said with great determination.

"NO! How rude, Kuiako-san, I am bathing here!" He grabbed some bubbly water and scrubbed his arm.

"It will just take a minute!" The annoying man sniffed and seeked like he was a dog searching for a bone.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun! You have really nice legs! Like a lady's!" Kuiako came closer and examined it.

"Please don't touch it! It's my personal property." Hikaru chuckled nervously. The legs changed spots again. Kuiako kept touching it and it kept crossing and changing sides.

"Kuiako-san, I think you should leave!" Hikaru glared at him.

"Five more seconds please! I want to memorize the texture so I'll have my surgeon do this to my legs." Kuiako grinned at him.

Hikaru slapped his forehead of annoyance. _1,2, 3.. _Suddenly there was bubbles.. _4, 5.. Aww c'mon Miako! Just a few more seconds this moron's gone._

As Kuiako stood up and prepared to leave.

"Oh~" Miako's head gasped loudly as it propped up from under the water like a sunflower popping out of nowhere.

"OH!" Kuiako cried in surprise.

Hikaru bit his lip and shut his eyes.

Kuiako kept shifting his gaze from Miako to Hikaru. "My angel, why is he in your tub? And why are you b-both _naked?_"

"It's not wha—!" Hikaru covered her mouth and smirked. "Yes, you're thinking correctly."

Kuiako fell to his knees and dropped the flowers in the process. "Miako-chi~.." Darkness slowly engulfed him and he left sobbing like some kid that got a lollipop stolen away from him.

"Well that's that." Hikaru smirked with victory.

"Why in the world did you say that?" Miako threw the rubber ducky at him.

"Who cares? I'm just glad it's over." He draped his left arm over her and used the other one to reach for the shampoo.

"I _care._ What's he going to think of me?" She sounded ashamed. Suddenly, Hikaru squeezed some of the shampoo on her head.

"Whatever. There." Hikaru put on a crooked smile as he rubbed her hair with shampoo, " Hurry. We still have that stroll." He winked at her, got out of the tub and grabbed his clothes.

He grabbed a towel and went to the door, "See you," he looked back and smirked. Then he was out.

Miako was left there, in the middle of all the bubbles and fragrance, blushing like a tomato.

**I Never Felt This Way Before**

Kuiako sat at the bench and noticed some writings on it. _Lucky lovers,_ he thought. Ryosuke then sat by him.

"What happened with your grand plan?" Ryosuke asked as he sipped some coke.

"MAJOR BACKFIRE." Kuiako had his head on his hands. "That Hikaru is ruining my love life!"

"You too huh? Kaoru's ruining mine." Ryosuke glared at the sky. "What happened with the flowers."

"Left them at the crime scene." Kuiako gloomed on.

"Those damn flowers are very unlucky. We both backfired." He slouched on the bench.

"I only came with them on this cruise to capture my angel's heart."

"Same reason here."

"Well, let's leave! I can't take this anymore. _THE PAIN!"_

…..

Umi went by and saw them sitting by each other. "Aww, love birds talking about the movie, THE PAIN. So cute. :3"

….

They searched for an inflatable boat but there wasn't one.

"What the hell. I am so down right now, lower than low!" Kuiako yelled at the ocean. "My angel's gone!"

"I have no one anymore either. To like. I thought it was going to be her." Ryosuke said nonchalantly.

"Why don't we just steer this yacht back to Japan?" Kuiako's eyes gleamed with vengeance.

"Good call." Ryosuke gave him good-thinking-moron look.

….

After a few minutes they had the captain tied and muffled to shut up. Kuiako took hold of the huge steering wheel of the ship.

"Ah! It's so hard I can't steer it! Help!" Kuiako cried.

"Hold on." Ryosuke applied pressure on the other side.

They kept this on for five minutes.

"AHA!" Renge surprised them. "What are you two doing?" she caught a glimpse of the muffling captain at the corner.

"It's not what you think." They both chorused with their hands up, leaving the steering wheel.

"Why youuuu!" She attacked them and had them tied in a flash. The captain was set free but as this happened, no one was managing the wheel…

"Uh-ohhh." Renge and the captain chorused.

BOOM.

They crashed into an island.

**Hello people! Animecutee13 here:D I'm sorry for the long update! I was very busy! And now it's my sembreak.. yey! :D I hope none of you have lost interest coz of waiting! HAHHAHAH! XD hope you guys like this one! :D please review! :))))) WAHH! I am so sleepy! Time check: 3:54AM wahhh. :)))) Thanks for reading! Please review so I can know your thoughts! GOOD NIGHT! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S ARE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD**

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

CHAPTER 16: On an island in the sun; we'll be playing having fun!

Renge faced the two culprits with a smirk plastered on her face. She cracked her knuckles as she approached them with an ominous aura. She was quite upset that these two _doofus_es had to ruin their vacation, and even crashed the yacht to this unchartered, deserted _whatever_ island.

"You two have got some guts to bring us trouble," she growled. The two boys muffled a scream and crawled away from her. She stomped her foot on their backs, preventing them to move any further.

"You can't run away from me, you punks!" she hissed menacingly.  
"What happened captain?" Tamaki burst to the captain's quarters dramatically. He saw Renge practically choking Kuiako and Ryosuke to death. He pulled her away from them immediately, not wanting to have cadavers on his ship.  
"Renge-chan, what are you doing?" he asked politely.  
"_These_ two did something terrible," she answered, looking at the two with disgust.  
"We just want to go back to Japan," they wailed.  
"REALLY? Well, _I_ want to see Egypt right _now_!" Renge roared at them.  
"We're sorry Renge-sama!" they cried harmoniously.  
"Calm down everyone," Tamaki sighed and smoothly said, "We need to assess the situation."  
Everyone in the room looked at the gulping captain. He looked depressed and said, "We need to stay in the island until we've done various repairs."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"With that said, it's pretty obvious that.. " Kyouya fixed his eyeglasses, "We're stuck in this island."

Everyone gasped. The words _Stuck _and_ Island _kept ringing in their ears. Of all the times, it had to be now. And it was the first time all of them were stranded in one.

Umi suddenly raised hand like an elementary student. But she was the only one there, the others have already left the ship with their bags and luggage.

"What." Kyouya muttered coldly.

"Kyoooouya-_san_~ .. I have a question!" She said in a baby voice.

"WHAT." His brow twitched with annoyance. "And why the heck are you acting like some five year old."

"Where do we sleep?" Umi replied innocently, ignoring his aforementioned question like statement.

"Where do you want to sleep? In the Indian Ocean perhaps? Or in the jungle where you can use Anacondas as a pillow? Of course in a tent, you _idiot_." He ridiculed.

"Okay, okay.. No need to be so sarcastic." She raised her hands like an I-give-up-so-chill signal and left as well.

Kyouya was left there standing and looking, leering over her retreating figure. _Weirdo, _he scoffed. And walked back to his room to get his stuff.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

The group had already made their way outside the ship and exploring the unknown island.  
"It's so boooooring," the twins chorused as they put their arms together in their heads. They turned around and stared at each other for a while. Then they remembered that they were fighting and quickly looked away.  
"Is there something wrong, senpai-tachi(1)!" Miako asked, a sweat forming in the side of her head. Yukino leaned closer to hear their explanation.  
"Nothing to be worried about lackey," Hikaru put his right arm around Miako's waist. She turned red and silenced all of the sudden, much to his amusement. Yukino's eyes glinted and then passed the both of them nonchalantly as she stomped on Hikaru's foot. He quickly detached himself from Miako and hopped on one foot.  
"Ouch," He glared at Yukino and was about to grab her when Kaoru quickly clutched his hand hard. He scowled at his brother and warned him threateningly, "Don't you dare touch her."  
He released his hold on Hikaru and pulled Yukino away from them. Hikaru caressed his sore wrist and glanced sadly at the retreating form of Kaoru.  
"Hikaru-senpai, are you alright?" Miako asked worriedly. Seeing Miako's sad face, Hikaru forced a smile in his face to reassure her that he's fine.  
"I'm alright," he grinned and messed up his hair, "Man, what's gotten into Kaoru all of a sudden?"  
Miako placed her hands on his firm shoulders, though with a bit difficulty because of his height, and looked into his golden eyes intensely.

"Don't hide the pain, senpai," she mumbled and smiled warmly at him that would've brainwashed Kuiako. "Like I've said before, you can tell me anything."

Hikaru was so touched that he was strongly taken over by his emotions and made him wrap his arms around her all of a sudden.

"E-eh?" Miako stiffened and flushed rapidly with surprise written on her face. Then softened up and patted his lower back, all her slender arms could reach from under his strong ones, just like Belle comforting the Beast.

"You're the best." Hikaru breathed against the top of her head. _He was indeed in the most comfortable state right now._

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Kaoru and Yukino were quietly sitting on the rocks. She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes and asked, "What happened back there?"  
"It's none of your concern," was his immediate reply. She stood up of annoyance of his worthless answer hastily stood up from her seat. She tripped in the slippery rocks and was falling into the water. His eyes widened as he reached for her. Luck was never on his side when he also lost his balance and together they skidded into the icy water. He closed his eyes upon the impact of his body into the water.  
When he opened his eyes, he found out that the water was only shallow, about foot deep high. He chuckled.

"What are you laughing about Hitachiin? I'm wet down here." an annoyed voice called directly below him.  
"Huh?" he looked down and found his face dangerously close to Yukino. In fact, their lips were almost brushing each other.  
"Can you please—uhh—get off me?" she shoved him away. He sighed, standing up and offering his hands to her. She accepted it and muttered her thanks. He grinned at her and noticed something wriggling inside her shirt.  
"Hey! I think a fish is caught in your shirt." he laughed. She pulled her shirt up, exposing a portion of her pink bra. A fish escaped from it and went back to the water.  
"Oh you're right," Yukino mumbled with a like-I-care tone. Kaoru turned around and said, "I can see your bra."  
Yukino immediately pulled down her shirt, fighting a blush on her face. She hugged herself and sneered, "You _pervert_!"  
Kaoru shrugged but he was really embarrassed. A tint of red was seen in his cheeks and he decided that it would be best to keep a distance away from her for a while to cool his head. But when he remembered that little scene from a while ago, his vision kept going pink. _Uh-oh. Hikaru sure has rubbed too much of his perverted-ness against me, _he thought. But then again he remembered they weren't in such good terms at the moment.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

At the sandy beach. Beside the ocean. In the shore. Underneath the golden sun. Whatever, really…

Hani-sempai managed to have the girls fish by using their hands so that they'll have something to eat.

"Oh~!" Tamaki moaned. Not the perverted moan, the amazed moan. He was marveling at how Haruhi's legs were so _flawless_. And it was glistening under the hot sun and shining because of the ocean water. It was the first time he'd laid eyes on it. She was bent down in the knee-high water with her shorts higher than usual as she was searching for fish.

"Her legs are so smooth!" Hikaru sat by Tamaki and as his eyes practically dropped out.

"Get away from me you pervert! You're bad influence!" Tamaki shoved him to the sand.

"Mi Lord!" Hikaru pouted.

"I caught one again!" Haruhi shouted for joy and Hani and Mori clapped. As she stood up, fish in hand, with her wet shirt matted against her slender figure she placed the fish in her basket.

Tamaki had a _really _bad nosebleed.

"Pshh. And you call _me _the pervert." Hikaru brushed off the sand from his shorts and marched away with dignity.

"Umi!" Miako giggled as salty water was now trickling down her face, "Stop splashing me!" She was getting awfully wet with her plaid yellow and white polo tied midriff and denim cut-offs.

"You first!" Umi laughed mischievously like a villain in her green tankini and black denim shorts; it accentuated her curves especially when Miako then cast a major wave at her, her clothes clung to her like second skin. It was like these two sun-kissed beauties were doing denimcommercial.

"_Hey!_" She was dripping wet from top to bottom. Umi glowered at Miako and started splattered water all over like some _water bender_. Suddenly, because of all her cavorting, a big fish ended up on her head.

Umi screeched like a dolphin that might have caused the commotion at the far end at the deeper part of the water, other dolphins probably, and stood still as she shook her fists. "Get it off me, Miako! Eww!"

"If you say so," Miako laughed. "Hold on," she grabbed the fish and put it in her basket.

"Oh yeah! Finally, I have a _fish_!" Miako hollered with success as she jumped around in the water.

"That's so _unfair_!" Umi groaned. "That's my fish! Give him back!"

"No way! I took him!" Miako stuck her tongue out at Umi.  
"It landed on my head! It's _mine._" Umi raised one elegant brow and put on a Zoolander face.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaai!" A squeaky cute voice with authority interrupted. "I will now check how many fishes you girls have collected!"

"Yukino-chan~ .. " Hani-sempai stopped by her and glanced at her basket. "Nicely done!" She had filled her basket with fishes. He drew a full check on his notepad.

"Haruhi-chan~!" He peeped inside her basket. "Good!" She had her basket half full. He drew a slanted line check on his notepad under Haruhi's name.

"Renge-chi~ .." He took a glimpse at her basket, only 3 fishes. "Average." He put three dots under her name shaping a full check except with no lines.

"Miako-chan~!" He hollered, Miako giggled nervously. Hani looked down at her basket and shrugged, "Poor. Tsk." He put a _dot _under her name.

"Umi-chan~!" He stepped in front of her basket. She instantly emitted a gloomy aura and bowed her head of embarrassment. Cause she had _no_ fish. "Failed!" He barely put a dot, he left her name empty. "Hani-sempaaaai!" Umi wailed.

"I am so disappointed with some of you." Hani-sempai shrugged, handy-dandy notepad in hand and his hands on his waist.

"Yeah! What are we going to do? We're going to _starve_ to death! We're going to be cannibals if we don't get some food!" Keisuke ranted.

"Oh shut up! Why don't you do something about it before_ I_ eat _you_?" Renge taunted.

"Hmph!" Keisuke grumbled and rolled his eyes as marched into the forest; he swore he saw a stream there. Unknown to him, Hikaru, Mori, and Kyouya were already catching some fish at the river there. Hikaru came out sprinting with a couple of fishes in hand.

"Here." He smiled confidently and laid the fishes in Miako's basket. "Weren't much fish in the forest."

"Thank you!" Miako clapped her hands with delight and beamed at him.

Kyouya came out with buckets of fish and laid them out in front of Umi.

"Are those for me? Wow! Thanks Kyouya-san! I didn't know you had a good heart under that overgrown crossbreed of Harry Potter and Voldemort body of yours!" Umi batted her eyelashes at him.

"They're mine. I might _starve_, because of your incompetence little girl." He said with an as-a-matter-of-a-fact-ly look.

Umi glared at him and dove for his bucket, "Whatever! At least share!" She began transferring some in her basket.

Kyouya smirked as he turned around.

"I thought there weren't many fish in the stream?" Miako fumed and glanced up at her senpai.

"Uhh. Kyouya caught them all. He was probably a fisherman in his past life." He chuckled nervously.

Mori-senpai came out with a basket half full of fishes. When he looked at Umi's full basket, he was rather disappointed in himself for not coming out faster and thrust the struggling fish into the ocean.

"Hey! Mori-senpai, why did you release the fish?" Umi called with a concerned look on her face.

"I think we have more than enough fishes to eat." He said quietly.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you being concerned of the excess fish!" Umi squealed as she clung to his arm and swayed around.

Mori gulped and felt his heart beat faster. _Was it the heat? Probably,_ he thought. _Or it this beautiful girl holding my arm? Most probably._

Keisuke came out whistling merrily with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. No more fish left." He slumped down in the sand.

"Really?" Renge pushed.

"Yes. I think the bears or whatever creatures out there will go hungry." He joked.

"And what if _I _go hungry?" Renge flirted.

"Umm. I don't really care." Keisuke said impassively.

Renge pouted under her big straw hat and threw a dead fish at his head and walked away.

"Ahh!" Keisuke shrieked and glared at Renge's leaving knitted poncho wearing body.

In the end, they all got full checks.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

The sun was getting so high up in the sky that all of the people on the island were getting hot and were laying around in the shade provided by the tall trees. Most of the men even removed their shirts to keep their body cool. And this caught all of the girls' attention. Especially since they were going to…

"_Okay.. Now, you men get up! Go on!" Renge ordered them from under a tree with a huge leaf as a fan. "Chop those woods! Or we'll get cold tonight and I'll be pressured to hug all of you gorgeous beings to keep you warm at night~". There was a wave of shuddering men._

….. Chop wood.

Umi was easily bored and to hype things up. She began teasing her girlfriends.

"_Ne_. Yukino-chan." She wiggled her brows teasingly.

"What." Yukino said.

"Out of these hot topless guys, who do you like?" Umi narrowed her eyes and presented them one by one.

"Kyouya, the ignorant robot." He was standing there leaning godly against the tree as he flipped his jet black hair then removed his glasses, an axe on his other hand. The sunlight beaming on his lean body.

"Mori, the gentle rock." He had picked up a bunch of wood and set them on his shoulder, his biceps and toned abs fitted well with his rugged washed out capri jeans.

"Tamaki, the handsome king." He was raising an axe above his head, the sun piercing his glowing skin and golden hair, and then sliced the piece of wood in front of him. He wiped his sweat oh so appealingly and smiled proudly.

"Hani, the cutie-pie." He was just sitting there breaking twigs and giggling every time he made a mistake.

"Kuiako-san.. Ah, oh yeah. I forgot he's your brother." He had on green board shorts refining his torso muscles, and was laying down some of the chopped wood in a small circle for the bonfire.

"Ryosuke-kun, the cool boy." He was grabbing an axe from the little red trunk and walking to the pack of boys, he swished his ebony hair which was shining under the heated sun. He was getting tanned and his wonderful toned body was glistening.

"Keisuke, the timid lad." He didn't have any abs or wasn't that buff, but he had a lean and attractive body, that could chop wood perfectly.

"Hikaru-kun, the hot pervert." He was standing above the water, his black pants rolled up. Splashing some cool water on his face and neck, with the sun rays above him highlighting his fierce red hair and sunkissed, well chiseled body.

"Or lastly.. Kaoru-kun, the sensitive dasher." He was standing sideways in the view of the girls, as he drank some water from a bottle and as he finished drinking, a bit spilt on his chest and rolled down to his built abs.

A lot of girls were gaping. But apparently, one of them didn't care.

"… Are those even what their titles are." She didn't bother facing Umi.

"Well, no. I made it up. But who cares? So who is it?" Umi nudged her again and again. But she only got silence and the serene sounds of the mini waves hitting the shore.

"What a buzz kill." Umi rolled her eyes. Then got an idea, "Maybe you like the _captain?" _She smirked and they all turned to look at the captain who was bending down, which accentuated his cholesterolled butt and hairy legs, by the yacht picking something up.

"_Ewwww_~" All of 'em whined.

"Ah! I know, Kaoru-kun! You're always around that guy." Umi said with a teasing voice.

All of the girls turned their attention to Yukino.

"He's just a friend." Yukino retorted boringly.

"Pfffft." Umi said, "You can't fool me; these eyes are like love binoculars! I can see who you're fancying and who's fancying _you._" She made a heart with her hand.

"A friend's a friend." Yukino responded.

"Well, you know what they say Yukino-chan, good friends can become good lovers." Renge snickered.

"Kaoru-kun!" Umi called and waved. He waved back.

"Yukino says hi!" Umi added. Kaoru looked at Yukino but she wasn't exactly looking friendly at the moment.

Yukino ignored them and laid down in the sand and closed her eyes as she put on her earphones.

"Tch. Such a killjoy." Umi muttered. She scanned her gal pals and found her next target, Haruhi.

"Umm. Haruhi-chan." She said with a baby voice.

"Hmm?" A bead of sweat trickled down Haruhi's forehead as she replied shakily, she was nervous.

"Who do you like? Out of these men?" They all gazed at the working boys with their glistening bodies.

Haruhi gulped so hard that it could be heard, and of course, Umi heard the weird sound.

"Ah! Haruhi-chan, you're sweating! Are you okay?" Umi asked.

"Y-yes! I'm fine.." She took out a hanky and wiped her forehead.

"Oooh. That's a cute hanky."Umi grabbed it and suddenly saw some gold lettering at its border. _SUOH_ it said. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Haruhi and snickered.

"G-give it back!" Haruhi hovered over the hanky and Umi gave it back with a sneaky smile.

"I think you should go over to Tamaki-san, he seems to be sweating like some greased monkey." Umi teased.

"No it's okay. Sweating is healthy." Haruhi flashed an uneasy smile.

"Do you want me to call him for you? Tama—!"

"N-no! I'll go there." Haruhi stood up and mumbled to herself, "My God. She's such a bully…"

"Renge-chan, how about you?" Umi averted her attention to the sandy-haired girl that was leaning back at the pink jansport bag.

"Oh please! All of 'em are glorious. I'd take anyone available." She laughed.

"Wow, what a powerful answer!" Umi sounded impressed. "Our minds are on the same track, girl!"

"True that sistahhh.." Renge high fived with Umi and returned to her sunbathing.

"And then there was one left." Umi glanced at the attentive Miako. She was listening to everything they discussed in their girl talk, and she understood everything even the little codes Umi used.

"Well Umi, actually.." Miako stood up and started making excuses of getting out of there.

"Ugh. Are you making excuses dear?" Umi also darted up and started taunting her which caused Miako to keep walking backwards. "I thought we were friends!"

Miako whined.

"So is it.. Kuiako-san?"

She kept stepping backwards,

"Umm.. Hikaru-kun? It's gotta be him! You two are like Dora and Boots going everywhere together." Umi smirked, she was in charge of where they were going.

"W-we're just friends you know! I like him as a friend! Dora and Boots are only _friends! _" Miako tried to copy Yukino's words.

"Yeah right.. You like _like _him!" Umi smiled mischievously.

"T-that's not—"suddenly, the blushing Miako knocked into someone and as she turned, strong and toned arms caught her. Her head was lying against some guy's warm-but-cool-smelling-bare chest and defined and striking abs. She looked up, _oh man_, she wailed in her head. It was Hikaru.

"You okay?" He asked coolly as he looked into her eyes. Miako could hear his heart. It sounded normal. And then as they looked into each other's eyes for a while, it began to beat _faster_. He may looked composed all of the time but this time, Miako found out what kind of reactions actually happen inside of him.

"S-senpai.. " Her eyes fluttered, as gigantic butterflies began doing the rumba inside her tummy; she was in a daze from what she just heard and was seeing.

Hikaru instantly took a step back. "Uhh.. I have to get back to work." He immediately turned around and grabbed his axe. All Miako could see now are his well-built shoulders and toned back. But she heard what was underneath all those admirably composed and striking features of his.

"You're very welcome," the bedazzled Umi hollered at both of 'em.

"Huh?" Well.. Whatever." Hikaru let out a long sigh.

"Hmm.. I wonder who else I can take care of right now?" She looked around as she walked in the soft sands of the shore. She was so proud of all the couples she'd made, she was feeling so fly like some matchmaker. _But for me, I can't actually just say that I'd be satisfied with whoever's available.._ She thought. And then she saw Kuiako and Ryosuke.

**Animecutee13:**

**UPDATED VERSION!  
**

**Yo! What's up everyone? :D I hope this one was okay! HAHAHA! Sorta long.. so thanks for reading! And please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts. So you know.. I can have an idea of what you guys thought of my story :D … XD I'm really kind of scared right now coz my mom might catch me **_**still **_**up and on the laptop. LOL! HAHAHA! Dammmn. :))))) Well, time check- 1:50AM .. I hope you guys liked this one, seriously! HAHAHA! And please reviewwww :D And btw, do you guys know any good books? I'm kinda a bookworm and I like reading. Haha! I'd like to collect and then read em on summer. :D Good night! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN BUT SURELY THE OC'S ARE MINE. TEE~HEE! xD**

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Chapter 17: All because of a stupid love letter to you.

Kuiako and Ryosuke. From what I've seen these past few days, they seem like they're in denial that they _love _each other. It would be so darn relieving if they just get together or something, she thought. She stalked towards Ryosuke, who was bending down to pick up some wood and she pushed him hard, so hard that he reached Kuiako's spot and they tumbled down together, on top of each other.

"There!" Umi hollered happily. "You two don't have to be ashamed of it, it's pretty cute actually."

"Ashamed of what?" Kuiako snarled, clearly annoyed because of the scratches of sand on his legs.

"You _know.._ That you guys are MADLY in love with each other!" Umi clapped her hands, catching everyone's attention and some giggles. Which earned a very menacing glare from Ryosuke as he stood up. "Are you _demented_, woman?"

Kuiako waved his arms around wildly as if to shut up Umi and ran over to her. "_Umi._ What are you saying? We're not attracted to each other in anyway. We're just friends!"

"B-but I saw you giving flowers to each other.. and some more sweet stuff." Umi stuttered.

"NO! You just misunderstood." Kuiako was clearly getting annoyed. Especially since people heard it.

"It's alright you can tell me—" She started.

"STOP! We are not _gay_ okay?" Kuiako barked at her, "Now get out of our sight Umi, thank you very much for ruining our reputation." _Like they had one._ Umi stormed out of the very awkward atmosphere, into the forest.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Yukino approached Umi, who was sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

"Your brother hates me now." She sobbed. "He was like a brother to me also, but now I've messed things up. I'm so _stupid_."

"Oh. About that homosexual stuff?" Yukino snorted. "Yeah that was pretty stupid and over the line."

Umi sobbed some more, "I am being eaten up with guilt! What do I do?"

"Umi, everyone gets eaten up by guilt at some parts of their lives." Yukino sighed.

"Wow. That's _very _comforting, Yukino." Umi joked then sobbed some more, sniffling all over Yukino.

"Okay okay. To cheer you up, I'll tell you one of my secrets."

"REALLY? Okay! Shoot." Umi wiped her wet face with the back of her hand and simmered down.

"I haven't told anyone about this but. I've had a boyfriend before."

"WHAT? Details! Name. Is he hot? Is he a gentleman? Details! How dare you tell me you haven't had one!"

"His name's Akira. Why would I create a relationship who wasn't good-looking or kind? Of course he was."

"What happened?"

"At first. Everything was fine; all rainbows and butterflies." Yukino smiled grimly.

"then?"

"Then. Like how some relationships end, I saw him locking lips with another girl. Across the street as I came out of the book store." Yukino trembled with hurt of remembering the memory.

"What a cheat! How come you've never told us this? We could've hunted that playboy down and have him eaten by sharks!" Umi put a hand on her shoulder, acting all sympathetic. Now she was the one doing all the comforting.  
"I didn't want you guys to gang up on him. Because I definitely knew you guys were gonna do exactly that."

"Well doesn't he deserve that?"

"Umi, he'll get what he deserves someday."

"Well don't tell me you didn't slap him?"

Yukino shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, Yukino! Where's this hard as stone girl I've known all my life?"

"I'm not that violent."

"Well, do you want to.. _cry?_" Umi beckoned to her shoulder awkwardly. "C'mon. Cry away! Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away you know."

"I'm not crying."

"Okay, I'll cry for you!" Tears began overflowing in Umi's eyes once again, she really had the talent on these things. Channeling someone else's pain into hers. "He was so harsh! I mean, if I gave someone all my love and then it turned out he was like (sob) two-timing me, or more, I would've probably locked myself in a room with a refrigerator full of cookie dough!"

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"HEY! (The two jumps in surprise) I've been searching for you guys _everywhere_." Miako wiped the forming sweat on her forehead and trudged down to where they were sitting. "Were you guys hiding from everyone?"

"No." Umi sobbed. Yukino pinched Umi's lower back causing her to flinch.

"What were you guys talking about?" The brown-haired girl questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, Yukino was just telling me—" Umi started then stopped when she felt Yukino's death glare ripping through the back of her head. "Oh I mean.."

"Apparently.. Hitachiin left a love letter for you." Yukino spoke with well picked words. And then Umi pinched her arm, which made her grit her teeth. Her steely eyes fell to the direction of Umi without moving her head, and she could see her mouthing the words, "_what are you talking about? Just tell her!"_

In return, Yukino nudged her hard in the tummy causing Umi to bite back an _ow. "Let me handle this."_ She mouthed back.

"Huh? _Really_? But isn't he out there chopping wood?" Miako scrunched her nose and thought again.

"Well I think it was him, I saw him enter your room earlier."

"Thanks for telling me about that letter thing. I appreciate it!" She smiled; everything about her suddenly seemed radiant. "I can't wait to see his face when I tell him I know about it!" She hollered as she ran out of the forest.

"Umm. I think she would've appreciated it more if you told her about the boyfriend bit." Umi shrugged disappointedly.

"She doesn't need to know that." She stood up, brushing off the leaves that stuck to her shorts.

"Yukino, it would _crush_ her when she finds out about him. You're _best friends._"

"That's the point."

"And she's supposed to be the first one to know about that secret, you know."

"Well it's more complicated than that okay? That _relationship _was a mistake."

"How so?"

"That guy was Miako's first ever crush."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"Senpai." A soft voice pierced through the silence and a smiling girl peeked from behind Hikaru's back.

"I heard that you had something for me." Miako grinned wider and opened her hands in front of him.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? _This_?" Hikaru said bluntly, and raised the axe about to put it on her hands.

"Umm No. More of like a.. _letter _perhaps?" She blushed at the thought and fidgeted with the sand caught between her toes.

Hikaru approached her slowly and put his hands on her shoulder, lowering his face to hers, causing Miako's heart rate to climb. "Lackey, I don't have that letter you're talking about." He whispered huskily, his eyes caging hers.

Miako looked down, disappointed. And walked away into the yacht, "O-Okay, I'll just look for it then!" She called out.

"H-hey!" Hikaru called and scratched his head. _What going on with that girl?_

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Yukino hurried over to the yacht and brought out a piece of paper, wrote with her left hand strategically, and hesitated when she reached the end.. _If I sign Hikaru's name.. He's just going to say he didn't do it. But if I write Kuiako's.. No one would care._ She neatly signed Kuiako's name on it and enclosed it in an envelope. She tore out of the room as quickly as she could before someone saw her.

As she ran out and was panting, the sun slowly began to dip down. She recalled what happened when she was still unwise and immature. When she made a choice of betraying her best friend. She regretted it. _It was a mistake_. She wished that she could take it all back, because it just ended badly. She slowly walked back to the growing circle of new friends she had garnered these past few weeks. She was never much of a people person, but thanks to Miako, she learned to get along with others more. And with that teensy bit of betrayal she had committed, she tried her best make up for her little secret.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Miako roamed around the yacht, humming to herself as she passed the halls. And there it was; _her room. _She entered the room and immediately went searching for the letter. A strange beige colored envelope positioned on top of a lampshade caught her attention, _it's the letter_, she thought. It didn't have a name on it, but she could sense that her name was all over it, if you know what I mean_._ She knew already it was the one Yukino mentioned earlier. It meant for her.

She took a seat at the foot of the bed and opened it, her heart beating fast, and the butterflies inside her tummy mutated into _dragons_. She quickly read it, not missing a beat, or a word. Her thoughts on the letter: _Yes. Sweet words are there. Yes. Confessions present. Yes. And.. _But when she got to the bottom. Her heart sank six feet under. It wasn't from Hikaru..

She stood, letter in hand, when..

"What are you doing in there?" A voice suddenly spoke. Miako hid the letter as a reflex, her face flushed as she saw Hikaru leaning against the door jamb, he looked majestic as ever.

"Nothing!" Miako said nervously, getting all giddy. She crumpled the letter and chucked it secretly at the narrow bed side.

"What were you reading?" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. His gold eyes pierced her brown ones, like a golden knife slicing chocolate bread.

"Oh, umm. That was _nothing._ Seriously, it was just homework. _Pfft._ Let it go." She breathed and exited the room, ignoring his intimidating position. She didn't notice the sun had set and it was now dark in the yacht. She gulped.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

As soon as Miako mentioned that mysterious letter, Hikaru couldn't stay put. He didn't know what it meant. Was that code for something? Did she want him to make a letter? Or was someone using his name? He didn't know. So after he finished up with the wood, he put on his shirt like a boss and trudged after Miako at the yacht. After they saw each other..

_I have to see that letter. It's impossible that piece of paper is homework. _He thought. _I need to call backup._

Ring. Ring.

"What do you want?" A similar but lighter voice grunted through the phone.

"I want you to go to Miako's room and find some kind of letter." He mumbled as quietly as he could on the phone as he slowly stepped out of Miako's room.

"Why? We aren't exactly on speaking terms you know."

"Yeah well, I'm kind of over our little fight. Fine, if you really like that _girl_ so much, I won't stand in the way."

"_Really_? You don't want be pawned or something?"

"_What? _Are we twelve or something? I'm serious. Make sure nobody sees you."

"Okay. You owe me." With that. He put away his iPhone, grinning because of that stupid letter, he and Kaoru had finally made amends. It was sort of a serious fight, but they made up over the phone. How un_serious _was that?

"W-were you talking to someone?" Miako stuttered, it was dark, and the air was still inside the ship. Her words echoed of the wall.

"No." Hikaru replied coolly. "You must be hearing things." He put his left arm around the shoulder, and smirked. He was cool again with his bro, and had his lackey closer to him.

_Clank._ "What was that-?" Miako seemed to notice every sound she heard.

"Oh that's probably Jason dropping his machete." He voiced in an anxious tone. She turned her head towards him and she felt his arm tighten around her, her terrified eyes and fast beating heart reaching out to him. But Hikaru wasn't moved, instead he laughed. Miako squealed and slapped his shoulder.

"You're _joking_, aren't you?" Miako grumbled as she stopped walking.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll stop." He smiled and approached her, his hands falling on her narrow shoulders.

"Hmph." She pouted and started walking ahead of him. Hikaru couldn't stop chuckling to himself and put his left hand in his pocket, while his right skidded along the walls, making a soft screeching sound because of his nails. Miako stopped walking and ran back to Hikaru.

"Did you _hear _that?" She said frantically as she clung to his arm, her eyes wide and scanning the hallway.

"I think that was Freddie's claws." Hikaru said solemnly as he nodded with a hidden smirk.

Suddenly there was a _knock knock knock._ It wasn't Hikaru. They both broke off into a run and laughed so hard when they got out of the yacht because of their sudden scare trip.

"What's _their_ problem?" The captain shrugged as he peaked through the nearest door with a hammer.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

"You guys!" Miako screamed as she neared her friends. "You'll never believe what just happened."

"What, did Hitachiin here kill the captain and now we're stuck here forever?" Yukino droned as she threw a stick she was fiddling with to the side. She was nervous at what she was going to say, but of course, it didn't show.

"So how was the letter?" Umi popped a marshmallow in her mouth.

"_Forget _about the letter. There was something in the yacht. It really scared us!" She motioned to herself and Hikaru.

"It didn't scare me." Hikaru rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"Tch. You were_ scared_." Miako laughed and hit the hand that was propped on his hip. And Yukino glared, the daily routine when she saw some development with the two. Since this topic Miako brought to the circle was about something scary, the letter was out of the air. That letter wasn't _scary _one bit.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Renge roared "Just get on with it!" She kicked the sand impatiently, annoyed with the interruptions.

"There was a ghost in the yacht! Or _something._" Miako shuddered.

"Oh dear! It might be some psychotic-murderous-island-person-serial-killer! Oh _God._" She rushed over to the shore, letting her feet get touched by the ocean water. "SOMEBODY! HELP US!" She jumped like she was doing jumping jacks.

"_Please._ There is no such thing as ghosts okay?" Hikaru smirked as if it was a fact. "Besides, you ladies will be safe, with us _men _hanging around." He crowed.

"He's right." Haruhi spoke. They barely noticed her, sitting on a piece of driftwood popping marshmallows in her mouth. Hikaru couldn't help but blush a bit, "Um yeah.. Thanks, Haruhi."

"_Right. _And what will you do to save us from our _doom_?" Yukino cocked her head to the ship.

Hikaru was about to counter her remark when Renge shouted.

"Holy crap!" She suddenly stood up and pointed at the yacht. There was a glowing light. And it moved slowly and ghostlike-ly.

"Oh c'mon, that's probably the captain with his flash-" Hikaru started.

"_Spirits! _That could be it. Or ghost. Well who cares really? It might be some spirit of a dead guy." Umi nodded agitatedly.

"And who might have died recently? That yacht is new." Haruhi finally stood up.

"Well, let's see." Renge's words made everyone steer their heads towards the direction of the party of boys across the yacht. "Keisuke's there. As usual, _looking dorky._"

"Kyouya-san's there. Mori-san. Hani-senpai." Umi scratched her head.  
"The captain's there. Tamaki's standing on a tree stump." Haruhi cleared her throat and stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"My brother and Ryosuke's sulking over by the boulder." Yukino sighed.

"Hikaru-senpai's here." Miako sounded confused, "But where's Kaoru-senpai?"

"Oh my god!" Umi shouted. "Miako, it's him! He must have died. Lord, I pray for Kaoru Hitachiin's soul." She did a sign of the cross.

"Somebody whip out a Ouija board!" Renge yelled excitedly.

"Already got one!" Umi chirped and told everyone to sit on the floor. Except for Hikaru.

"Hey, are you guys _sure _Kaoru-senpai's the ghost?" Miako mumbled with an anxious look as she shifted uncomfortably besides Umi.

"He's not dead." _Idiots._ Hikaru wanted to add. But he wanted to be nice and wanted to be seen as the gentleman type.

"How do you know that, senpai?" Miako turned to face him.

"He's.. he's fishing over there." He pointed at the far end of the beach. He wished they'd just believe him.

They were all silent for a while.

"There's no sound, Hikaru-senpai." Miako said sadly.

"He might have drowned or something or maybe Tarzan chose to sacrifice him for some jungle ritual with the gorillas." Umi held back a laugh to keep the moment serious.

"Stop with those assumptions, Umi!" Renge threw a marshmallow at her head. Kaoru was her crush here in the host club and she didn't know how to react to his death.

"Well there's one way to find out." Haruhi nodded at the board.

"He's not dead!" Hikaru hissed angrily at the girls who were raving about how his very own twin brother was dead. They kept going on about it, making it seem like he really was dead. It was like a part of him was crumbling, if he imagined Kaoru was dead.

He whipped out his iPhone and rang Kaoru, suddenly a creepy horror movie sounded in the yacht making the girls snap their heads towards the ship with eyes wider than saucers. Only Yukino wasn't interested. The glowing light they saw earlier was moving fast in different directions.

"ooh. How scary." Yukino said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Hikaru decided to cancel the call and text him instead. The horrific sound immediately stopped.

_Have you gotten the letter? The girls want to see you. Get down here quick.-H_

…_.. _Less than a minute later, Kaoru replied.

_I'm here at her room, still can't see the letter. Be down soon. –K_

Miako stood up and toddled towards Hikaru, "Umm. I don't know what to say. Condolences.. Just in case." She smiled sadly.

"For the millionth time already, he's not _dead_." He raised his hands angrily and kicked the sand.

"It's only _if_ it's true, okay? _Chill_." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, what's the point of doing all of this crap," he motioned towards their activity," if you're not even sure he's gone, huh?"

"Look. I know you're hurt but, think of this as a _practice _for when it does happen." Miako cringed at her words. And took it all back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I.. Let's just forget—"

"_Okay_. Well said, lackey." He said coolly, but it was pretty clear he was upset. "Have fun with your false pre-funeral fun." He kept his head down, not bothering to look at her and left without another word.

"Senpai-" Miako felt like _she_ was the one who died.

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

Yukino noticed the sadness on Miako's face and got up. "Stop this now." She said sternly.

"You people should quit scaring yourselves. It's pathetic. I'll just go in there and see for myself." She started towards the yacht.

"Wait!" Miako called, "do you want some company?"

"There'll be company inside the ship." She smiled darkly and looked at Umi, "care to give me one of your flash lights?"

Umi threw one at her, and she caught it gracefully. She headed towards the yacht again and stopped at the entrance. She saw footprints. Or shoeprints? Whatever. It was far from Miako and Hikaru's steps. She examined it closer, crouching down as she observed the crisscrossed pattern on the soles. _These look familiar, _she thought. Suddenly someone got on her back, sitting on her shoulders, making it harder to move, it shocked her so, she almost screamed. It was like a scene from _Shutter_. And that wasn't called a horror movie for nothing. She stood quickly and suddenly the creature laughed.

"Yukino-chan!" the person chimed, "that was fun! Do it again!"

_Hani._ Should have known, she thought. "Get off of me."

He got off and grinned. "Did I scare you? Where are you going? Can I come with you? Is your heart beating fast? Why do you have a flashlight?"

"… You must have eaten _too_ many sweets again." Yukino raised an elegant brow and went inside the yacht.

It was dark, as in dark _dark._ The kind of dark a vampire's home would be. She swiftly moved through the hallway and stopped when she saw some light moving around like it was in some disco party. As she got closer, it lost its hyperactivity, as if growing cautious.

"Who's there?" Her strong voice broke the silent air. The light went out

No reply. She quickly entered the room. It was _Miako's _room. She aimed her flashlight everywhere, no movement. But a glint of orange caught her eye. She walked towards it. It was a strand of hair on Miako's bed. She smirked.

"Hitachiin, you can come out now." She crowed in the empty room.

"I-it's the captain." A gruff voice spoke. But it sounded fake.

"Sure. If you say so." Kaoru's head popped out in the corner of Miako's bed and he rolled on the bed as if on relief.

"How'd you know it was me?" He said, bemused.

"Strand of hair." She picked it up and held it in front of the flashlight. "Tsk. You're balding."

"I'm not." He stood up suddenly serious.

"Oh come on." Yukino walked towards him and teased, "No need for secrets."

"Speak for yourself." Kaoru showed her the letter with a serious look on his face. "Why'd you have to write this? You even used your left hand."

"Oh." Yukino took a step back and cleared her throat. "It's nothing important."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kaoru said with concern.

"Yes." Yukino nodded softly and turned, "We should go."

_**I Never Felt This Way Before**_

End of chapter.

**Animecutee13 here! Sorry for the late update. As in **_**very late **_**update. Haha. Hope you guys liked this one. There's a relationship going to bloom in the next chapter. Stay tuned! And please do review :D I need some inspiration and motivation with this fict. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
